


15 Days

by kero3612



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 47,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kero3612/pseuds/kero3612
Summary: Solo走出幾步，Illya像是被釘在原地，他感到絕望。他想伸出手。愛是想要觸碰又收回手。Illya走不出去。他無法放過Solo，也無法放過自己。Solo撐著傘走回來，和Illya並肩站在櫥窗前。「你知道，我可以陪你等雨停。」「雨不會停。」他們的糾纏和勝負永遠都不會結束。





	1. 楔子

跟著那名渾然不知自己已然暴露的美國間諜，緊貼磚牆的 Illya 彷彿融於黑暗之中，直到下手的最佳地點，他才如同陰影浮出，訂製西裝、服貼黑髮，可笑的往日重現再也無法影響 KGB 的穩定。

扣下扳機，槍枝後座力的回饋輕易消失在 Illya 堅定不移的注視中，倒地的敵人仍在奮力掙扎，踏上對方肩膀，Illya 又一次瞄準，藍色眼瞳在槍聲後渙散、擴大，最後一聲心跳叩上冰冷石階，在死寂中收起槍，Illya 拉低帽沿，靜悄悄地消失於亮起的燈光之下。

這一夜，Illya 側躺在冷硬的床板上，隱藏在枕頭下的手裡握著槍，他閉上眼睛，不安定的夢裡滿是西伯利亞的風雪呼嘯，所有看不見的危險全被隱埋在白雪下，前進或逃離的欲望迫使他一腳踩空，Illya 在跌落的瞬間清醒，天濛濛的亮了，一縷微光從無法關緊的窗縫間灑進房裡，鬆開槍，Illya 用發麻的手掩住臉。

「這是可能的危機，我們必須重視。」

「我們會贏。」

不理會那些如同細小泡沫的談話，Illya 走向自己的桌子，他必須針對昨天的任務撰寫一份簡單的文書，小心地重新調整筆尖，四十分鐘後，他呈交出近乎完美的報告，唯一的瑕疵來自於沒人在乎。

「Kuryakin，長官要你立刻前往情報室。」

毫不遲疑的站起身，Illya 快步走向二樓，推開門，塵埃散落在投影的光線中，這兒的空氣依舊是灰濛濛的，Oleg 已經坐在正中央，夾著菸的手指向前輕蔑一點，Illya 順著彈出的煙灰坐進前排角落。

在 Oleg 的指示下，幻燈片投映出一張瘦削、陰沉的臉，Illya 注

意到背景拍攝於羅馬。

「他的名字是 Sylvester ‧ Caparrini，一個陰險的投機份子。」放映師持續不斷的動作，不少幻燈片定焦於戰場，更多則在酒杯後。「一半的歐洲間諜都認得他，其他的被派去找他。」

Illya 面無表情的等待，他猜測自己屬於剩下的另一半。

「他很聰明，曾有幾個國家聯合逮捕他，即使如此，他依然成功逃脫了，並把持著有力籌碼繼續遊走在各國政府間。」

捻熄手上的香菸，Oleg 說：「兩天前，他死在一個妓女的床上，但他手裡還握有數份機密的敏感文件，沒人知道他藏在哪裡。」

在 Oleg 點燃香菸的細微聲響中，放映師投出最後一張幻燈片，Illya 不自覺的握住座椅把手，甚至停止呼吸。

「除了那名已被處決的妓女，最後出現在他身邊的是這個美國人。」

Illya 僵硬的回頭，Oleg 吐出一口煙。「你的老相好，Napoleon ‧ Solo。」

不肯再看那張他與 Solo 的合照，Illya 問：「他手上有什麼？」

「一串地址和密碼。」Oleg 說：「誰都想要拿到那些文件，這代表各國特工都在找他，而你應該知道他會在哪裡。」

沒有問號、沒有回答，Illya 在沒人能看見的地方握緊拳頭。

「你失敗過，Kuryakin，美國最終得到了 Teller 的磁碟，這使你成為一個恥辱，就像你的父親一樣，但你還留在這裡，而不是步上你父親的後塵，被扔到西伯利亞。」

「你必須比其他人更快找到 Solo，得到地址和密碼，我說得夠清楚了嗎？」

修剪得極短的指甲依舊具有破壞力，Illya 在感受到疼痛的同時抿緊雙唇，與現在的他不同，螢幕上的 Solo 依舊笑著，Illya 還認得那件西裝，但他對自己當時的表情已經沒有印象，在 Oleg 刻意──無庸置疑──挑選的幻燈片上，曾經的微微笑意化為纏人的荊棘，或者滾燙的烙印，不知疲倦地張揚著過往的失敗，被欺騙、被蒙蔽，Illya ‧ Kuryakin 是個一無所知的傻子。

「絕不能讓其他人找到那些文件，必要的時候，殺了他。」

Oleg 的嚴肅表情中透露著要脅。「這一次，你會好好完成你的任務？」

謹慎的站起身，Illya 的掌心再次傳來足以使他冷靜的疼痛，這與 Solo 的幻燈片之間並沒有什麼隱密的關連，但 Oleg 的眼神裡是一抹似有若無的不信任，Illya 要求自己直視那雙眼。

這一次。Illya 平緩的呼吸，並克制敲動手指的欲望。這一次。

「是的。」


	2. Day 1

幾近腐朽的破敗木梯，每踏一階都發出搖搖欲墜的聲響，每一聲都拉扯著惶惶不安的心臟，與此相對的是 Illya 穩定的步伐，在好像猛力一推就會倒下的木門前，他全無必要的拿出工具──一根簡簡單單的鐵絲，Solo 慣用的那種。

關上門，緩慢轉過身的 Illya 毫不意外的看見熟悉的消音槍，黑洞般的槍眼對準自己，所有思想準備在這一刻都化成震耳欲聾的心跳聲，他知道自己該做出什麼樣的表情，但緊繃的雙唇沒有聽從教訓，牢牢盯著 Solo 的眼睛也做不到那個。

CIA 就在這裡，在他眼前，這個事實讓空氣變得稀薄，Illya 用力咬著下唇，停住呼吸，不讓胸膛的起伏太過明顯，他就像是在原地生根，不肯踏出的每一步後頭都躲藏著可怖的欲望。

這一次。Illya 在心底默唸。這一次。

坐在矮櫃及床之間的 Solo 放下槍，像是五年前他們初識時，在那個可笑的露天咖啡廳裡，微微地歪著頭，綻開一模一樣的笑容。

「嗨，Peril，你看起來像是想給我一個熱吻。」

Illya 幾個大跨步就到了 Solo 跟前，房間太小，而 Solo 的笑臉有著無與倫比的吸引力，拉起那條莫名其妙的領帶，Illya 毫無控制的力道讓 Solo 像是撞向自己的一列車，美國人笑了，雙手按上他的頭穩住身體，理所當然的激吻帶著不言可喻的熟悉與火熱，Illya 能感覺到 Solo 的一隻手滑進了自己的頭髮裡，另外一隻則留在右耳上。

大力啃咬著彼此的嘴唇，Solo 的吻一如往常的帶著資本主義的浮誇，技巧又多又花俏，連甜膩裡都是欲擒故縱的挑釁，Illya 懶得耗費心力分辨或抵抗，他長驅直入的探進 Solo 的嘴，緊緊纏住對方，那條總像淋了蜂蜜的靈活舌頭應和著他，無聲宣揚著好聽的示弱，彷彿 Solo 還記得該怎麼安撫他一樣。

沒有絲毫的軟化，Illya 咬住 Solo 的嘴唇，在上頭製造出帶血的傷口，吮吸間又用舌頭輕輕帶過，Solo 微微顫抖起來，Illya 將人壓倒，雙手用力扯開早已布滿皺折與污漬的白襯衫，向後綁住 Solo 的雙手。

「你在生氣？」

沒有回答幾乎帶著笑意的調侃，Illya 脫下 Solo 的長褲並甩得遠遠的，伸手往床底下拉出皮箱──美國人的習慣──並伸長手在柔軟衣物中摸索著潤滑劑，沒有改變的皮箱位置以及握在手中的軟管都像是一個響亮的耳光，始作俑者卻還得意的笑著。

冰冷的潤滑液與 Illya 的手指一同侵入 Solo 的身體，令人不適的溫度使赤裸的 Solo 忍不住瑟縮，Illya 俯下身，將在冬夜空氣中微微挺立的乳尖含進嘴裡，用粗糙的舌面舔弄擠壓，就像 Solo 毫無尊嚴的呻吟一樣，被舔得發紅的乳珠變得堅硬起來，Illya 用牙齒輕輕咬了一下，不算強烈的刺激卻使得 Solo 一陣顫抖。

「Illya ……」

難以形容且不該透露的憤怒讓 Illya 將這聲近乎求饒的呼喚拋在腦後，他將空著的左手插進 Solo 嘴裡，美國人討好的含著他的指頭，極盡溫柔的吸吮挑逗，直到 Illya 仍執著開拓下身的手指觸到那一點！

「嗯……啊啊、唔別……」

手指變成了三根，但執意進攻的地方沒有改變，Illya 不斷刺激 Solo 的前列腺，遭到刻意忽略的陰莖硬挺挺的貼著小腹，不斷從小口裡溢出透明液體，被反覆玩弄的身體泛起潮紅，汗水淋漓，Illya 被 Solo 舔得濕淋淋的左手愛撫起對方的敏感帶，從脖子開始，他擦過了仍留著的毫無用處的領帶，然後是胸膛、側腹，接著到了大腿內側，厚實又冰涼的手掌在每一處徘徊流連，僅僅如此就讓空氣跟著發燙，最後他停在 Solo 的陰莖上，Solo 倒抽了一口氣，當 Illya 用力擼動，從來忠於欲望的男人不能控制的浪叫起來。

「不！Illya、別！我要……我要射了！」

在 Solo 射精的同時，Illya 抽出手指，解開自己的拉鍊，將早就硬得發疼的陰莖插進 Solo 體內，過於快速並激烈的動作引發 Solo 的激烈快感，還處在射精餘韻中的身體被迫同時承受插入，強烈高潮使 Solo 的呻吟變得斷斷續續，甚至帶上了一點貨真價實的哀哭求饒。

「不、太深了、Illya！不、不要了……」

沒有等 Solo 回過神來，Illya 已經開始了抽插，原本只是緩緩淺淺的逗弄，彷彿刻意要磨出 Solo 的眼淚一樣，等到不能滿足的 Solo 臉上滿是淚水之後，Illya 將陰莖幾乎拔出又全數挺入，過大的力道幾乎要搗爛 Solo 的身體，兩手被綁在身後的 Solo 只剩雙腿還算自由，仍穿著襪子的雙腳緊緊纏在 Illya 腰間，死都不肯放鬆。

又一次挺立的陰莖在 Illya 的大力抽插下搖晃著射出精液，Solo 緊繃的腹部與急促的呼吸都帶給 Illya 無上快感，更不用說包裹著陰莖的緊致後穴，Illya 沒有帶套，這讓他能完整感受到肉壁的擠壓與吮吸，每當他抽出時，Solo 的腿就會緊緊地壓住他的後腰，但當他全部挺進，又會擠出 Solo 淫穢的好聽呻吟，這使得一切像是鎖死的循環，無論如何都不能停止！

「太棒了、你要操死我了……別太快、啊啊不、不要停、Illya！用力幹我！」

屋外的猛烈冬風不斷拍擊著窗板，Illya 也跟著一下又一下撞進 Solo 體內，Solo 將雙腿張得更開，不再死命夾著 Illya 的腰，對這狀況感到不滿，Illya 將人從地上拉起，驟然改變的體位讓陰莖插得更深了，射過兩次的 Solo 渾身發軟，每一片肌膚都因為 Illya 還算整齊的衣著而微微震顫。

Illya 一邊挺動腰部一邊去吻那雙為了吸入空氣而微張的唇，Solo 毫無力氣的任由 Illya 擺佈，只剩些低啞呻吟與唾液一同洩出交疊唇間。

放開 Solo 已被蹂躪得又紅又腫的嘴，Illya 挺起腰，一下一下不斷狂頂 Solo 的前列腺，黑髮男人幾乎是癱軟在 Illya 懷裡，歪向一邊的脖頸使脆弱動脈露出，正操得眼紅的 Illya 沒有多加思考，難以言喻的煩躁迫使他低頭狠狠咬住 Solo！

「唔……」

發出沙啞的哀嚎，突如其來的劇烈疼痛使 Solo 全身緊繃，下穴也絞得死緊，還沒鬆口的 Illya 在這樣的刺激下射出又燙又濃的精液，一股一股的將 Solo 填滿，一陣抽搐後，Solo 軟軟趴在 Illya 肩頭，顯然已經失去意識。

扯開亂七八糟的襯衫，Illya 將 Solo 抱到床上，被折磨得可憐兮兮的美國人全身是傷，睡得又死又沉，被做什麼都全無反應，只在 Illya 用指頭挖出體內精液時發出些小貓一樣的叫聲。

清理完兩個人後，坐上床沿的 Illya 神智清醒，卻又有說不出的疲憊，他不該躺下，但身旁赤裸的 Solo 正不斷散發舒適熱度，在一番蒼白的掙扎下，Illya 終究還是僵硬的躺倒，並側過身體看向似無所覺的 Solo。

輕撫著對方脖子上的傷口，Illya 略使力，牙印裡就冒出些血絲來，沉睡的 Solo 也跟著皺起眉，Illya 沒有鬆手，他著迷的看著 Solo 的血，他知道自己正按著人體極為脆弱的地方，甚至不需要一把刀，他現在就能殺死這個人！

屏住呼吸，棋子般黑白錯落的矛盾欲念隨著時間緩緩平息，Illya 正想起身結束這一切，Solo 卻窩進了他懷裡，時機完美到近乎刻意，但或許是初雪的夜晚太冷了，屋裡唯一的破毯子又擋不住寒意，尋找藉口的 Illya 等了很久很久，直到確認過於疲累的美國人真的陷入深眠，他才遲疑的伸手抱住那團又黑又軟的呼吸。

依舊在天亮前醒來，Illya 耳邊彷彿還殘留著西伯利亞的風雪，他知道那是 Solo 的心跳，或者吐息，諷刺的是，兩者之間其實沒有差別。

再一次睜開眼睛，天還是沒有亮，Solo 也沒有任何清醒的跡象，Illya 靜靜等著，大概過了兩個多小時，Solo 的眼睫一陣顫動，還帶著惺忪睡意的藍眼裡倒映著 Illya 沒有表情的臉，隨之出現的笑意像極了過往的殘影。

眨眨眼，Solo 懶散的在 Illya 身上蹭了蹭。「這才是你的目的，在地上操死我？」

沒回應不倫不類的問題，Illya 又撫上 Solo 脖頸的牙印，經過一個夜晚的培育，那兒已經癒合結痂，成為一個稱得上猙獰的傷口，大概是他的表情逗樂了 Solo，美國人拉開他的手，抵著床板撐起上半身，近乎挑逗的吻上他眼側舊傷。

就像往日重現，但 Illya 沒有任何回應，Solo 帶著不滿咬上他的唇，Illya 將人拉到自己身上，逐步加深的吻裡沒有空氣，同時複雜得像有味道，既苦且澀，又令人留戀不已。

舔舔嘴唇，Solo 說：「這裡只剩下咖啡，沒有雞蛋，也沒有牛奶和麵包。」

Illya 安靜等著 Solo 的後續。

「出門左轉之後有家小店，東西還算新鮮。」

「你以為我會去？」

「你當然要去，否則我們就沒有早餐了。」掀開毯子，Solo 毫不在意自己渾身赤裸，踩上已經報銷的襯衫後，他回頭。「你又毀了我一件衣服，那麼早餐就算你的了，別忘記奶油。」

瞪著已經關上的浴室，Illya 起身套上夾克，毫不擔憂的甩門離開，清晨的街道上沒有太多人，不動聲色的看向幾個角落，Illya 自然清楚舞臺上不只有自己一個角色，Oleg 不信任他，Solo 也是，而這就是個再簡單不過的圈套。

買了 Solo 吩咐的所有東西，Illya 看著玻璃櫃裡的起司，最後還是打消念頭，他回到安全屋時，美國人已經打理好自己，襯衫、西褲和領帶，只差一件馬甲，但還是遮不住脖子上的傷口──或者根本不需要遮掩。

接過紙袋，Solo 從牆角掛勾上拉下圍裙。「去洗臉洗手。」

鑽進小小的浴室，Illya 用冷水洗了臉，佈滿水垢的模糊鏡面映出他的樣子，他看不出這張臉和三年前的自己有什麼差別，就像他也無法從 Solo 身上找出這個。

「希望你還是喜歡吃蛋捲。」

Illya 沒有立刻坐下，他盯著 Solo 手上的盤子，時間長到完全不對勁，但 Solo 對此沒有任何反應，直到 Illya 拉開椅子，Solo 才將早餐送到 Illya 面前。

「忘了提醒你買起司。」

將自己的那份端上桌，Solo 坐在 Illya 的對面，並將刀叉一起遞了過來。

相較於 Illya，Solo 總是吃得更慢的那一個，清空整個盤子的 Illya 習慣性的等待，並假裝沒有發現 Solo 唇角的弧度。

喜歡作菜的 CIA 依舊不熱中於洗碗這回事，Illya 擦乾手，Solo 端來了熱咖啡，Illya 順手就將糖罐推到 Solo 面前。

牆上的掛鐘使等待成為具體的滴答聲響，他們都在等，等些什麼並不重要，然而 Illya 是知道的，早餐、咖啡，甚至是性愛，三年前與三年後，他，還有 Solo。

從黑咖啡中抬起頭，Illya 就這麼撞進了 Solo 的笑裡。

「Peril，願意跟我一起私奔嗎？」


	3. Day 2

「天氣太冷了，我們該往南方走。」

隱藏在報紙後的 Illya 低聲說：「這不是度假。」

「依然不懂得享受生活。」用眼睛和不遠處的女孩調情，Solo 的笑容有一半藏在咖啡杯後。「我想念海灘和陽光。」

收起報紙，背抵石柱的 Illya 沒有改變動作，沉默助長不緊不慢的僵持，站在另一側的 Solo 稍稍移動腳步，Illya 能察覺到屬於另一個人的體溫貼上自己，轉眼間就將原本凝固的氣氛融化，彷彿連白熾燈光都變得柔和起來，Illya 控制自己不偏頭去看 Solo 臉上得意的笑容，卻也沒有拉開距離。

「給我一枚硬幣。」

下意識的從口袋裡掏出 Solo 需要的東西──就像以前那樣，Illya 皺著眉頭將硬幣丟給 Solo，黑髮男人輕而易舉的接住，夾著硬幣的兩指在 Illya 眼前晃了晃。

「公平起見，丟硬幣決定。」Solo 將刻著老鷹的那一面朝向 Illya。「正面就往南邊走。」

墜落的翅膀在 Solo 的笑容與燈光下閃動銀光，Illya 伸出手，準確地將未知方向握進掌心，Solo 挑起眉，像在等他的答案。

「我不相信賭徒。」

大概沒想過辯駁，Solo 裝模作樣的嘆了口氣。「那麼，最快出發的一班車？」

Illya 緊閉著嘴，Solo 擺擺手，毫不在意的走向櫃臺，Illya 始終沒有放鬆對於 Solo 的防備，他用幾近於吃人的視線死命盯著 Solo 的背影，考究的貼身西裝相當顯眼，而他們搭檔的時間也足以讓 Illya 將 Solo 的一切記在腦中，包括男人的走路姿勢、習慣動作，甚至雙手的擺動方式，或是極輕極輕的腳步聲。

「真不巧，還有位置的列車得等上一個小時。」

不著痕跡的接過火車票，Illya 快速掃過目的地後就將票收了起來，南方，毫不意外。「浪費。」

「別擔心價錢，服務小姐非常好心的為我打了折扣。」Solo 聳聳肩，彎身提起擱在 Illya 腳邊的行李箱。「我以為你早該習慣了。」

Solo 落腳的城市不大，卻有個極著名的觀光景點，因此列車的班次不少，但帶有豪華臥鋪的夜間列車並不是一般人的選擇，更不屬於逃難的行程。

「你該慎重考慮如何使用金錢，尤其是在這樣的情況下。」

「當然，我認為在這種私奔的情況下，舒適的環境是絕不可少的。」Solo 突然笑了起來。「這讓我想起──」

Illya 立刻接口：「別提那個。」

「所以你還記得，我想想，那位小姐的芳名是……」

「肯定不是 Victoria。」

聽到久遠的記憶，Solo 的笑更柔軟了。「我想起來了，男爵家的千金，Ophelia，白色百合般的小女孩。」

「你倒是記得很清楚。」

「她當時可說是近乎瘋狂的追求你，我估計沒人能忘記那個。」

Illya 反駁。「你只是在看我笑話。」

「我是為她的癡情感動不已。」

「無聊的少女情懷。」

「所以你不曾動心過？當她要求你一起私奔的時候。」

「當然。」

「喔，那我真是萬般榮幸。」

詠歎調般的語氣裡滿是調笑，嘲諷般的聲音實在太過熟悉，Illya 想要擺出一張生氣的臉孔，至少要面無表情，最後他放棄了，甚至勾起淺淺微笑。

細微角度宛如提示，又或是一只鉤子，Solo 與 Illya 之間的距離變得過近，Illya 明明發現了，卻沒有開口多說什麼，直到雪花落上鼻尖，他才低下頭。

「發現了嗎？」

「不是太高明的對手。」

「我可不會這麼說。」Illya 將手收進口袋，確認火車票仍在。「分兩邊？」

「看誰先回到車站？」

「我會等你的。」Illya 說得太快，沒有費心斟酌字句，但已經來不及了。

Solo 挑起眉毛，炫耀般的笑容比一旁的路燈更明亮，狡猾的 CIA 微微抬起右手，Illya 咬牙切齒的接過行李箱，對此毫不懼怕的 Solo 甚至以指輕輕滑過他的手腕，迅速收回手的 Illya 轉身走進最近的小巷，沒理會 Solo 究竟往哪兒走了。

被行李箱吸引來的敵人不算什麼，Illya 在走出暗巷的同時又停住腳步，地面的黑影讓他及時閃過一枚子彈。後背緊貼牆面，Illya 將行李箱放下，側身閃出，手上的消音槍快速瞄準，毫不猶豫的開槍後，他躲到垃圾桶邊，屏氣凝神的數到三。

Oleg 從不排斥藉此機會除掉幾個異國特工。捕捉到微弱信號後，Illya 站起身，他沒收起槍，除了自己以外，他並不打算相信任何人，包括其他 KGB。

提起行李箱的同時，空無一物的左手腕讓 Illya 恨不得立刻扭斷 Solo 的脖子！

在兩次的深呼吸後，拉低帽沿的 Illya 走出小巷，這樣的雪夜，街上的人卻太多了，幾道欲蓋彌彰的眼神與提示讓 Illya 知道 Solo 正陷入苦戰──八對一，看來對方勢在必得。

毫無必要的思考成就遲疑，接近報復的快感與腳步相互拉扯，無意識的握緊提把，Illya 的每一步都在陷落，他在奔跑前停住，彷彿一個突兀的句點，雪越來越大，空蕩蕩的左手腕終於開始擺動，Illya 潛入滿是伏兵的戰場，不存在的煙硝味刺激感官，他迅疾出手攫倒一道黑影，槍口準確壓上陌生眉心，在還沒分清敵友之前，Illya 扣下扳機。

溫熱的血液成為開端，連雪花都為之發燙，Illya 解決了三個人，暗巷在沉重呼吸間不斷擴大，直到毫無邊界，他再次伸出手，卻有另一個人阻止了他，Illya 反手將那人壓到牆上，熟悉的古龍水香氣竄入鼻間，他沒有真的冷靜下來，即使 Solo 的吻已經落到唇上。 

「嘿……放輕鬆，好嗎？」嘶啞氣音在唇間流竄，融化不請自來的雪。「我們不該太引人注目。」

將 Solo 夾在自己和牆壁之間，Illya 不記得行李箱是在什麼時候回到 Solo 手上，只剩下右手的槍支撐著他，破壞的慾望又一次叫囂，他分不清自己究竟在抗拒或迎合，卻知道自己和 Solo 之間的距離實在太近，CIA 沒有發出半點抗議，甚至不曾關注正靠在頭頂牆面的武器，沒有了平日的花俏語言，取而代之的是滑過面頰的溫熱手指，Illya 閉上雙眼，試圖忽略手中的槍枝。

「Illya。」

「我們錯過那班車了。」

Solo 笑。「反正你也不想往南走。」

「還有多少人？」

「三個。」

「走。」 

一切就像是往日再現，Illya 在前清除阻礙、Solo 在後引導方向，當敵人的子彈阻攔去路，Illya 毫不遲疑的舉槍反擊，直到對方倒地，他才發現自己又一次將 Solo 擋在身後，被保護的黑髮男人勾起透著狡黠的唇角，像是嘲笑著向左走動的時針。

「我有點懷念這個。」

「閉嘴，繼續向前走。」

「但你擋住我了。」 

忍著將故作無辜的黑髮男人推回牆上的衝動，Illya 僵硬的退開一步，嘴裡忍不住嘟噥：「賤人。」

Solo 的反應是湊近下巴的一個親吻，Illya 對此的回覆是怒目而視，但走在前面的 Solo 根本不可能看見，徒勞無功的發洩演變為沒完沒了的凝視，Illya 試圖收回視線，但沒有敵人、沒有意外，一切都安靜了下來，如果不是 KGB 的暗號，Illya 不知道這將持續到什麼時候？

下一波攻擊在他們接近車站時爆發，Illya 丟開空彈匣，示意 Solo 奔向月台，子彈擦過右腿，但 Illya 沒有停下，空無一人的車站裡迴盪著兩人急促的呼吸，以及軌道旁的提示鈴。

大概是今天晚上的最後一列貨車，Illya 加快腳步並翻身跳下月台，貨車已經發動，一點一點地駛離，看起來那麼慢卻又難以追趕，Illya 拼死握住鐵桿，用力躍上敞開的車廂，然後又一次極盡所能的伸長手。

「Solo！」

將行李箱丟上車，Solo 晚了一秒，但 Illya 拉住愚蠢竊賊的手，在最後兩顆錯身而過的子彈中奮力將人拖上車，Solo 靠在他身邊笑出聲來，躺在一邊的 Illya 仍在微微喘息，直到 Solo 的聲音凍結一切。

「Peril，你的目標和他們一樣嗎？」

翻了個身，Illya 輕而易舉地俯視著西裝凌亂的 Solo，CIA 仍然勾著唇角，看上去並不像是心驚膽戰的等待，Illya 在難以言喻的怒氣中強硬地吻上那抹笑，彷彿企圖將身下的男人完全碾碎，但他沒有得到任何抵抗，花招百出的 Solo 用嘴唇和舌頭，以及那該下地獄的手指，硬是將這個吻變成冬夜裡的火，或者冰。

任由 Solo 將兩人的姿勢徹底轉換，當 Solo 收回舌頭的瞬間，Illya 很好的克制了自己的手，他靜靜地躺著，看著 Solo 成了居高臨下的那一個。

「KGB 教你這樣轉移話題？」

「滾開！」

Illya 撐起上身，又被 Solo 壓了下去，他當然不把這點力道放在眼裡，但 Solo 的吻讓他沒有反抗的必要。

像是角力，更像發洩，過度的力道使這個吻缺乏浪漫氣息，卻又黏膩到甜蜜的地步。Solo 怎麼也不肯放過他的舌頭，Illya 幾乎錯覺自己要被 Solo 吞了下去，他不甘示弱的反擊，那些不堪回首的過往仍在提示 Solo 的一切，包括敏感處及弱點，但可惡的男人立刻察覺到這個，並迅速抽身。

以大拇指擦掉嘴邊的唾液，Solo 說：「膽小鬼。」

不打算容忍這個，Illya 拉下 Solo，又一次吻上那張討厭的嘴，坐在他身上的男人笑了，從不老實的手乖巧環上 Illya 的脖子，簡單動作竟使這一吻更加濃烈激情！

「我是你的目標嗎？」

Solo 湊得太近，幾乎就是一個吻的距離，彷彿連呼吸裡都還有熱情的餘韻，Illya 不是真的被迷惑，但他的答案在本質上就像這些吻一樣。

「那麼我早就該殺了你。」

「你確實想這麼做。」Solo 舔了舔 Illya 的唇。「你只是被我勾引了。」

「或許你並不是這麼有魅力。」

「我可不能無視這句污辱……」

狡辯成為具體行動並消失在交疊唇間，Illya 抱著再次纏上來的 Solo，仍分神想著他還沒拿回的錶，以及這一列車的終點。

大概察覺到他的不專注，Solo 發出的微弱抗議成功拉回 Illya 的注意，嘴唇被咬破的 Illya 捏住 Solo 下巴，惡狠狠的報復回去，這毫無幫助，只助長沒完沒了的親吻以及疼痛，但他們不得不的樂在其中。

無論如何，終點只有一個。


	4. Day 3

Illya 分不清自己是否真的睡著了，Solo 的呼吸與夢中的風雪混在一起，無論他是否睜開眼睛、是否渴望逃離，他都在這裡，僵硬、清醒。

天將亮時，Solo 的呼吸終於有些改變，聽著對方起身時發出的細微聲響，Illya 依舊緊閉雙眼假裝沉睡，直到身上傳來熟悉的重量才睜開眼睛，Solo 正跨坐在他腰上，毫無廉恥的頂著彼此的晨勃，Illya 昨晚拉起的窗簾使室內一片黑暗，但他仍能看見 Solo 的表情──他最恨的那種。

「早安，親愛的。」

拒絕回答，Illya 冷冷的看著全身都亂七八糟的 CIA，兩人在凌晨時偷偷摸摸的離開貨車，隨便挑了間破舊旅社開了房，Solo 一進屋就脫下骯髒的外套、馬甲和西褲，拉著 Illya 倒向床上，Illya 連夾克都來不及脫，只有帽子落在地上。

事實證明這是對的──又一次，Illya 真恨這個──破舊旅社的暖氣猶如虛設，即使有兩條毯子也裹不住他們兩個大男人，Solo 緊緊纏著 Illya，連手都伸進了夾克底下，兩人才終於度過最冷的幾個小時。

室內溫度大概沒有升高，Illya 的冷漠與 Solo 臉上虛假的微笑也並未對此提供絲毫幫助。

「我注意到你昨天並沒有回答我的問題。」

「也許你得說清楚。」

Solo 搖頭。「Peril，你依舊不擅長說謊，或轉移話題。」

「顯然你更期待我用其他方法堵住你的嘴。」

這個回答逗笑了黑髮男人，Solo 彎下身，用一種刻意的姿態貼近 Illya 的嘴，卻又沒有實質的觸碰，除了呼吸與聲音。

「所以，現在我是你的任務了？」

Illya 略挺了挺腰，讓自己的陰莖擦過 Solo。「如果你現在正打算執行任務，那麼你得使出全力了，Cowboy。」

Solo 報復性的咬上他的嘴角，就在和昨天一模一樣的地方，Illya 沒有回應，Solo 也不在意，那雙唇自顧自的滑了下去，在 Illya 的喉結處停留了將近一分鐘，同時催促他脫去身上累贅的衣物，夾克和上衣全落到地面和帽子作伴去了，長於行竊的巧手解開腰帶，Illya 毫不意外的放任 Solo 將自己綁在床頭。

「仍然喜歡玩這個？」

回應 Illya 嘲諷語調的是 Solo 的牙齒，美國人用牙齒咬住他的褲頭拉鍊，一點一點，過於緩慢的解開束縛，Illya 的陰莖早就等不及了，急著想掙脫內褲探頭而出，但 Solo 並沒有讓他如願，只隔著最後一層布料不斷舔舐，唾液與前液濡濕了 Illya 的內褲，大片渲染開的水漬與 Solo 刻意的眼神揉合成最挑釁的調情，但 Illya 只是握著床頭欄杆沉沉呼吸，並不打算做些什麼。

「忍不住了？」Solo 故作無辜的眨了眨眼。「你知道的，你可以提出任何要求。」

「我正覺得無聊。」

「哦？」拉長尾音的疑問聽起來仍帶著笑意，Solo 以牙齒扯下早被舔濕的布料，Illya 早就高高翹起的陰莖不滿地彈向他的臉頰，Solo 毫不介意，甚至在龜頭上親了一口。「但這裡看起來可不是這樣。」

拒絕任何表態，Illya 無謂地堅持著，即使 Solo 刻意舔過飽滿睪丸的邊緣逼迫他顫抖，可 Illya 依舊壓抑著呼吸，任由 Solo 為自己手淫，狡猾的美國人總是不時以指甲劃過馬眼，痛感與快感相互滲透，Illya 終於發出聲音，而這當然鼓勵了 Solo。

「看看這大傢伙，我想把它吞下去，讓他塞滿我的嘴，然後吞得更深，直到你擠進我的喉嚨、卡住我的呼吸，最後你會在我嘴裡射出又多又濃的精液，你用力壓著我，要我吞下去。Illya，給我。」

無論是以前或現在，Solo 嘴裡那些骯髒的淫聲浪語總能最快挑起 Illya 熾烈的慾火，毫無廉恥的 CIA 從來樂此不疲，一次比一次更齷齪下流，可 Illya 為此著火一般，陰莖不斷的流出興奮前液！

「光說不做的美國佬。」

Solo 笑著打開潤滑液，刻意倒在 Illya 的陰莖上方，從手指間流下的冰冷液體使射精的本能被抑制，Illya 難受得緊抓皮帶，幾乎將它撕裂。

硬得發疼的陰莖就這麼被 Solo 棄置不理，但男人為後穴擴張的樣子仍然吸引了 Illya 的目光，他當然看不見那些手指進出的樣子，可 Solo 的表情非常完美的呈現著疼痛與快感，大概是無法承受了，Solo 趴伏下來，不再堅持居高臨下的姿態，卻又高高的翹著屁股，持續不懈的擴張動作彷彿使整個房間都在燃燒。

「嗯……」收回手指，Solo 又坐起身。「我想應該夠了。」

Solo 扶著 Illya 的陰莖，一張一縮的後穴就抵在龜頭上，Illya 忍不住就要向上頂，Solo 沒有阻止他的動作，只仰起頭深吸了一口氣，然後慢慢向下坐，一點一點的吞入手中滾燙的凶器，當全數插入後，Solo 緩緩搖擺起腰，但這樣細微的動作根本滿足不了 Illya，配合著 Solo 的動作，Illya 挺起腰，在 Solo 向下壓的同時頂到最深處！

「啊啊……」

過度的刺激成為燃燒快感的引線，Illya 不斷頂入 Solo 體內，這樣的體位讓他能進到最深處，早已被快感弄到神魂顛倒的 Solo 放蕩的扭著腰，一手用力擼著自己的陽具、另一手則胡亂摳弄著乳頭，每一句呻吟都亂七八糟的像是夢囈。

「再來、太棒了！喔！Peril，是的！就是那裡……用力操我，別停！」

技巧精湛的手指在射精的那一刻停下，Solo 渾身顫抖的射出精液，幾點白濁濺上 Illya 的臉，看著身上因快感而雙眼失神的黑髮男人，還未滿足的 Illya 立刻扯斷皮帶，一把壓倒 Solo，再一次插進那又熱又緊的後穴，剛經歷過一輪抽插的穴肉幾近滾燙，貪婪的吸住 Illya 不放。

即使正大張雙腿任由 Illya 侵犯，Solo 顯然還沒真正回過神來，呻吟聲全都模模糊糊的黏在一起，Illya 奮力挺入再抽出，欲望像是不斷落下的鞭刑，粗大的陰莖在來回進出中折磨兩人的神智，Illya 在本能的驅使下死命頂住 Solo 的前列腺，腰部用力擺動，不斷頂撞著那一點，Solo 張著嘴低聲哭泣，卻又用力掰開兩側臀肉，好讓 Illya 能更順利的操幹！

根本無法控制自己，Illya 的手指在 Solo 腰側留下青紅指印，但疼痛只加速了高潮的來臨。

「快、再快一點，Peril、用力操我！」

Solo 的陰莖被夾在兩人之間，因摩擦與過度的快感而挺立，並在 Illya 不斷撞上前列腺的動作下又一次射出，Solo 全身僵硬，後穴更是絞得死緊，Illya 又抽插了幾十下才射精，Solo 早已是兩眼翻白，連半點聲音都無法發出了。

趴在 Solo 身上喘氣，同樣因快感而有些迷亂的 Illya 緊緊抱住 Solo，似乎要壓榨出男人的最後一口呼吸，或是在這具身體上死去，好像他剛剛並沒有企圖利用快感將 Solo 凌遲處死，然而眼下的一切竟恰恰演示了抱住所愛屍體的絕望。

恢復神智的 Illya 立刻鬆開手，正想起身卻又被拉了回去，Solo 像塊討厭的棉花糖般纏著他，Illya 不是掙脫不了，但他放任男人壓住自己。

Solo 的聲音因方才的歡愉而嘶啞，聽起來竟然接近純然的欲望，甜美而誘惑，可內容卻是猛然落空的期許，冰冷漫過 Illya 的心。

「後面還有多少人，Peril，蘇聯有多想要這份情報？」

等了足夠久的時間，Illya 才低聲問：「你不相信我？」

Solo 笑了起來。「進步了不少，Kuryakin，兩年前的你是不可能這樣問的。」

「別跟我提兩年前。」甩開 Solo，Illya 踏上冰涼的地板，他知道自己需要一盆冷水，現在、立刻！

永遠不知道該什麼時候踩煞車的男人又從背後黏了上來，語氣依然帶著調笑。「還在生氣？我得說，這可不專業。」

扼著 Solo 的脖子將人壓回床上，Illya 仍舊控制著所有不可說的想像，而問句在咬牙切齒間又帶起不堪回首的過往。「你對我的表現有疑問？」

「如果是為了那磁碟……」

撕毀了面具，Illya 所有的壓抑全化成一句徒勞無功的懊悔。「我相信過你！」

拋來的手錶、羅馬的陽光，威士忌、玻璃杯，自以為是的火焰燒灼滿腔悔恨，Illya 忍不住加重手指上的力道，這不足以掐死 Solo，CIA 值得更痛苦的死法，他向自己保證過。

「我可沒要求過那個。」

高漲的憤懣使 Illya 難以克制的出手，就像命運或 Oleg 搧在他臉上的那巴掌一般，Solo 的臉頰立刻紅腫起來，但這不夠！

所有殘酷、兇惡的衝動全都顯露出來，並在黑髮男人近於輕蔑的微笑中成為危險的矛盾。

Illya 知道自己不該這麼做，而 Solo 的搏鬥技巧一如既往的糟糕，輕而易舉的擋住 Solo 的反擊，Illya 將男人拖下床，第一拳落下後，後續的一切就變得太簡單了。

所有找到去向的痛楚都在糾纏中轉化為異樣的滿足，Illya 狠狠打裂 Solo 的眼角，落在身體上的每一拳使那張巧言善辯的嘴嘔出鮮血，但明明是單一指向的虐待與折磨，近於洩憤或夢想成真，Illya 卻猛然停住動作，並在 Solo 破碎的喘息聲中放下自己高舉的拳頭。

可是那些傷害沒有停下，Illya 的胸膛不斷起伏，他的手指已經陷進掌心，痛苦無法使他清醒，好像 Solo 所帶來的一切不可能這樣被抵銷，還不夠！

抓住 Solo 的手腕，Illya 將黑髮男人拖近自己，那雙其實藍得不夠徹底的眼睛帶著些許恐懼的盯著他，不能說是享受的 Illya 垂下眼簾，帶血的手掌無法克制地向上滑動，最後停在 Solo 的脖子上，他低下頭，以近於親吻的姿勢重重咬上 Solo 的肩膀！

倒抽了一口氣的 Solo 不斷掙扎，Illya 沒有鬆口，兩具赤裸的身體靠得太近，Illya 能感受到 Solo 的一切，從劇烈的心跳到重又勃發的欲望。

「看看這個，你喜歡被打？」

當可能的羞辱成為一個吻之前，Illya 移開嘴唇，鮮血從傷口滑落的同時，他握住 Solo 無恥的勃起，血液成為潤滑，Illya 專注的套弄著，Solo 已經射過兩回，第三次的射精衝動自然被延長了，但 Illya 不斷加快動作，力道也更重，毫無來由的逼迫終於使得 Solo 在一陣無聲的尖叫中射出少量精液，同時，Illya 將 Solo 翻過身，從背後狠狠的將陰莖全數插入。

「哈啊！嗯……」

即使先前已被擴張過，但突如其來的抽插仍然使 Solo 十分難受，男人緊握雙拳，伏在地上大口喘氣，Illya 凶猛且毫不體恤的動作則打亂一切。

「不……不要了！Illya ……」

「說謊！」

不能被阻止的陰莖總是全數抽出再猛然刺入，帶出穴口的精液已被搗成白色泡沫，沾黏上不停拍打 Solo 臀肉的沉重囊袋。

迴盪在整個房間的悶悶聲響將痛苦扭曲成快樂，然後成為至高無上的快感，偏又隱伏著，只在摩擦中一點點洩出，彷彿連骨頭都叫囂著不足，Illya 近乎失控的重重頂入，但 Solo 帶著哭腔的求饒竟然像是一根針刺穿了 Illya 的腦袋。

「要壞了……拜託、放過我！求求你！」

不該恢復理智的 Illya 慌亂抽出自己，精液全濺上了 Solo 的臀與背，黑髮男人抽搐著倒地，Illya 將人拉進懷裡，抱上與地面一樣凌亂的床鋪。

Solo 一直沒有睜開眼睛，Illya 緊緊盯著那綹落到對方額頭上的捲髮，他情不自禁的伸手摸了一下，又像是被燙到一般的縮手，這不是第一次，扣除暴力與鮮血，他們曾有過無數相同的夜晚，在很多國家、在各式各樣不同的旅館或酒店，在清晨、在夜晚，但他再也不能理所當然的吻上 Solo 的唇。

轉身翻出行李箱中的小型藥盒，停了幾秒，Illya 又將藥盒塞回原位，反覆動作彰顯著可笑的關懷或矛盾。

放棄所有想法，Illya 近乎自暴自棄的坐在床邊，鼻青臉腫的 Solo 依舊吸引著他的目光，簡直像是一口無可救藥的毒液。

「你可以碰我，不會真的壞掉的……」

模糊的語調與不遠處的市場嘈雜聲揉合在一起，彷彿連空氣都帶點輕盈的平凡，這不應該，但 Illya 沒完沒了的想起過去，而 Solo 湊近的手指更助長了這個。

全是男人的花招，Illya 明白。

「那份情報的內容是什麼？」

突如其來的問話打破了一切，空氣沒有任何變化，窗外的聲音也沒有停止，但命運重新翩然降臨，猶如不該沉溺的夢境。

閉著眼睛的 Solo 勾起微笑，仍舊帶著點輕蔑的味道，Illya 知道這手法太拙劣了，但男人的嘴沒有吐出半句嘲諷，只是又朝他湊近了一點。

「天亮了。」

大概是沒話找話，又或是給 Solo 靠近自己的時間，Illya 挺直僵硬背脊，彷彿剛才的一切只是一場壓在兩人身上的夢魘。

Solo 的臉完全靠上 Illya 的手，看著自己造成的傷痕，Illya 無法做出任何反應，他不肯動，Solo 也緊閉著眼睛，過近的距離可能是算計，也可能只是習慣，或無足輕重的什麼東西。

「你知道我的任務是什麼？」

彷彿穿越過往的聲音太輕，Solo 大概暈了過去，臉上的平靜更像是陷入沉睡。

某個夢裡，Illya 吻上 Solo 的眼角。


	5. Day 4

坐在旅社隨意堆置一旁的酒箱上，腳邊放著行李箱的 Illya 看似盯著報紙，其實全副精神都落在唯一的出入口。

Solo 穿著簡單的三件套西裝慢慢走出來，臉上還有極為顯眼的傷痕，看見 Illya 時卻還是勾起極小的微笑，毫不考慮的走到他身前。

放下報紙，Illya 站起身，Solo 不客氣的一屁股坐下，臉上的表情相當精采，Illya 扳著一張臉，卻下意識扶住對方的手臂。

「我的早餐呢？」沒聽見 Illya 回應，Solo 誇張的嘆了口氣。「還沒學會如何當個好情人？」

「閉嘴。」

將報紙丟向 Solo，Illya 轉身離開，身後的男人還婆婆媽媽的用俄文嘮叨著關於早餐的要求，咖啡要熱、麵包要新鮮、最好有些生火腿，Illya 一句也不想聽，走得又快又急，直到將要繞過牆角才回頭，不遠處的 Solo 本來正歪著頭在讀報紙，突然又抬頭看向他的方向，Illya 立刻邁開腳步，卻沒走遠，只停在牆邊，像是做了什麼不該做的事，竟然有些說不清的心虛。

這是座小得不能再小的城鎮，甚至沒有車站。Illya 一面無視其他人的打量，一面向前走，仍帶著些腔調的口音理所當然的吸引注意，Illya 不在意，他發出電報後在隔壁小店裡買了咖啡和三明治，稱得上漂亮的女主人多看了他兩眼，Illya 只注意還算新鮮的麵包裡確實有生火腿。

走回旅社前，將仍燙手的咖啡放進 Solo 手裡，Illya 自然沒忽略男人指尖上的油墨，但他不發一語，正想翻開報紙，Solo 卻讓出了半個酒箱，明顯是要他坐下。

「我需要個靠背。」

不計較報紙又回到 Solo 手上，Illya 拿著漢堡坐了下來，CIA 毫無廉恥的將所有重量靠在他身上，一面看著報紙一面喝咖啡。

「我們得弄台車。」

乾癟漢堡肉並不阻礙 Illya 的低語。「那邊的街角有一輛。」

「你該弄份地圖。」

「別告訴我你沒摸到。」

折得極小，就放在右邊口袋裡的地圖確實被摸走，Illya 拍掉手上的麵包屑，眼角餘光看見 Solo 將報紙隨手丟到一旁，正一邊看著地圖一邊啃三明治，他不再試圖撿回可能缺了某些內容的報紙，Solo 當然會和 CIA 聯繫，這並不會造成任何困擾。

Illya 安安靜靜坐著，十分稱職的當起 Solo 的靠背，黑髮男人吃完早餐後還是坐著，裝模作樣的輕揉臉上瘀青，Illya 哼了一聲，提起行李箱走開，再次丟下 Solo。

撬開車鎖，Illya 確認油箱狀況後，趁著四下無人發動引擎，Solo 就在街角等著，Illya 刻意在幾乎壓上男人的瞬間才煞住車，Solo 臉上的表情除了無聊的指責外還有些懷念的東西。

打開後車門，安穩入座的 Solo 說：「你讓我想起 Gaby 了。」

「她也試圖撞你？」

對著後照鏡挑起眉，Solo 回答：「但你們都捨不得。」

Illya 瞪了男人一眼後才踩下油門，Solo 笑著攤開地圖，語氣仍帶著毫不在意的味道。「希望黑手女孩不會也追在我後面。」

這並非不可能，但 Illya 難以想像那樣的場面。

「至少她不會踩著高跟鞋來追車。」Solo 毫不掩飾臉上的笑容。「也不會徒手拆掉我們的後車蓋。」

「你會開槍嗎？」

大概沒預料到這個問題，或說早就能猜到，Solo 歪著頭的樣子在 Illya 眼裡總帶著點刻意的表演意味，不惹人討厭，卻非常煩躁。

「你呢？」

「是我問你的。」

放下地圖，Solo 聳了聳肩。「也許我會、也許我不會。」

毫無意義的答案，但 Illya 沒有說話，他專注的開車，明明是陌生的道路，拿著地圖的人沒有任何提醒，反而舒舒服服的閉著眼睛假寐，已經被提及的過往並不因為沉默而消散，反而像是某種可預見的東西壓在 Illya 頭上，他試圖與之對抗，握著方向盤的手卻總在過緊與鬆開之間掙扎。

「你為什麼不開槍？」

從後座響起的聲音裡有些笑意。「我以為你永遠都不會問。」

咬著牙的 Illya 不打算再做些什麼，他又一次沉默不語，這並不妨礙 Solo 的表演。

「當時 Gaby 用非常有趣的語調問了我相同的問題，你知道，就在你緊緊拽著後車廂打算讓我們停下來的時候。」

彷彿單是回憶就逗樂了 Solo，男人對著後視鏡扯開笑容，仍帶著瘀青的眼角讓這一切變得十足諷刺，同時也非常可笑。

「想知道我那時說了什麼嗎？」

Illya 知道自己根本不需要開口，Solo 當然會說下去，刻意詢問不過是表演中的點綴，但他並不介意偶爾滿足 Solo。「你說了什麼？」

「我說，不知道為什麼，就是覺得不該這麼做。」Solo 又笑了。「然後你就把後車蓋給拔了起來，說實話，那真是讓我印象深刻，Peril。」

「不知道為什麼？」重複了 Solo 的答案，Illya 仍然緊緊握著方向盤。「就像我說的，你真是個糟糕的間諜，Cowboy。」

「但看看這讓我得到了什麼。」

不自覺的看向後視鏡，Solo 眼底的笑意透過反射竟變得更亮更耀眼，而眼前的一切全都是詭異的意有所指，彷彿他們都忘了昨天晚上的鬥毆與近乎強暴的性愛，什麼東西使得他們神魂顛倒、不夠理智，卻又稀鬆平常。

原本壓在 Illya 頭上的東西沉甸甸地落向心臟，甚至阻塞他的聲帶，拖了很久，他才終於開口：「你不會知道這個。」

「我當然知道。」

不再看向後視鏡，Illya 回應：「Cowboy 總是很自大。」

「否則怎麼敢跟 Red Peril 走在一起？」

一切應該到這裡結束，或許還能保持著堪稱愉快的氛圍，但 Solo 永遠不懂得適可而止。

「你知道我有多討厭 CIA 的，對吧？」誇張的詠歎調重複著當年的一切。「被一個矮男人用過長的狗繩牽著把柄，Peril，我相信你比大多數人都瞭解什麼叫羞恥。」

又被挑起了怒氣，堅硬字句從 Illya 緊咬的牙間蹦出。「別逼我把你丟下車！」

「只是陳述事實。」

冰凍般的安靜又被 Solo 打破。「你一直都知道我想要什麼。」

自由。Illya 知道正確答案，但他不必開口。

「我必須那麼做。」

雙眼直視前方，專注於不可能發生意外的平靜路面，Illya 堅持著冷冰冰的沉默，他不想說話，或許他唯一想做的是殺死 Solo。

「即使這將導致我並不想要的後果。」

美國人依舊將詞句修飾得非常漂亮，好像真的清楚 Illya 會因為沒有被燒掉的磁碟而得到什麼樣的羞辱與折磨，Solo 只說不想要，卻不可能明白 Illya 已經為此付出多少代價。

下意識的挺直背脊，Illya 低聲說：「我知道。」

這並不難推測，Illya 又不傻，他當然知道 Solo 痛恨 CIA，否則他當時就不會在露天咖啡廳那麼說，但經年累月的憤怒並沒有因此而消解，憎恨的目標甚至變得更清晰了。

「Illya。」

只有在某些時候，Solo 才會叫這個名字，可能是槍林彈雨中，也可能是耳鬢廝磨的時候，或者就是現在。

「你該睡一會兒。」

「但我想吻你！」

「閉上你的眼睛。」

「那麼我會有個糟糕的夢。」

「你應得的。」

Solo 莫名其妙的笑了起來，甚至從後座硬是往前擠，Illya 並不打算理會男人無理取鬧的動作，但纏在身上的手指變成阻礙，他怒氣沖沖的踩下煞車，空無一人的荒野間大概沒人會在意一輛急煞的破車。

「Illya，我想要你吻我。」

意有所指的名字成為誘惑，Illya 並不想順從那個，但 Solo 的堅持完全體現在兩人之間的距離，他們靠得太近，Illya 能感受到 Solo 的呼吸，對於一個被要求的吻而言，卻又太遠。

「賤人！」

捏著 Solo 的臉，Illya 毫不溫柔的吻上，男人的嘴唇上還有昨晚的傷痕，舔吻過去時全是乾裂細刺，莫名的吸引人，Illya 以唾液濡濕那些刺，企圖軟化它們，但 Solo 的舌頭依舊喜歡和他作對。

糾纏太久，煩躁的 Illya 用力將 Solo 推回後座，雙唇紅腫的男人閉上眼睛，嘴角仍勾著耀武揚威的愉悅弧度。

「我想我會夢到你，Illya。」


	6. Day 5

威脅猶如嗅聞到腐肉而群聚的禿鷲，他們低空盤旋，伺機而動。

微微掀開厚重窗簾，Illya 以平靜目光掃過每個角落，他看不見所有追蹤者，迷宮般的巷弄宛如一面巨大蛛網，他和 Solo 身處中心，又因各方牽制而陷入一種詭異的安全，沒有人敢走出下一步，除了──

在門把轉動的瞬間鬆開手，Illya 轉身面向推門進入的 Solo，黑髮男人手上端著一大盤義大利麵，過量的麵條上澆著少得可憐的醬料，以及 Solo 看似精疲力竭的抱怨。

「我盡力了。」將盤子放上桌，Solo 聳聳肩。「至少他們有兩根叉子。」

Illya 沒有動，Solo 朝他晃了晃手中的叉子，又在一片靜默中毫不在乎的吃著遲來的晚餐，Illya 一直盯著男人嘴角上的瘀青，直到那兒被一點醬汁掩蓋，他才改而看向自己的鞋尖。

「把剩下的吃掉，我去洗澡。」

Solo 的身影消失在浴室門後，Illya 坐上桌前唯一的椅子，卻怎麼也找不到男人口中的第二把餐具，他拿起還沾著些許醬汁的叉子，幾近厭煩的捲起一大團麵條送進嘴裡，調味乏善可陳，甚至過淡……但麵條是他偏愛的口感，Gaby 嘟著嘴抱怨過好幾次，說麵太硬了，還有麵粉的味道，總是負責掌廚的 Solo 後來會為女孩掐準時間才將麵條起鍋，自己卻和 Illya 一同咬著硬麵條。

即使毫無食慾，Illya 仍是將符合自己食量的麵條全吞進肚子，當他將托盤放到門外時，只在腰上纏著條毛巾的 Solo 與他錯身而過，未曾褪去的傷痕就這麼擦過 Illya 眼底，刻意的招搖無法引起什麼，包括 Solo 似笑非笑的樣子，Illya 默默走進浴室，在過冷的水下壓抑砸碎一切的衝動，直到全身皮膚發痛，心臟宛如沉入河底的一塊石頭，他才將自己從無邊無際的寒冷中拔了出來。

微帶濕潤的黑髮像是一個召喚，視若無睹的 Illya 安然地縮在椅子上，但 Solo 顯然不可能就這樣放過他。

「別傻了，Peril。」掀開棉被，Solo 瞪向他。「床夠大。」

雙手抱胸，Illya 冷冷看向 Solo，後者勾起唇角，甚至惡意地眨了眨眼睛。「喔，你怕？」

「閉嘴。」

「別怕，我不會吃了你的。」

舔過嘴唇的舌頭是誘惑，Illya 發冷的身體不可能對此出現反應，但他站起身，自暴自棄似的將自己摔進棉被裡，抱住他的 Solo 咧嘴嘶出長聲嫌棄。「你凍得像塊冰！」

「那就滾開。」

總是喜歡和所有人作對的竊賊沒鬆開手，反而更用力的摟住 Illya，幾乎將他箍得疼痛，熱度從 Solo 的手臂下延燒開來，Illya 覺得自己像是要碎了，他咬住下唇，死命閉著雙眼。

「可憐的 Illya，你喜歡自討苦吃。」

Solo 的呼吸和沙啞聲音迴繞在 Illya 耳畔，甜美得宛如海妖的歌聲，沒有理會那個，對自我的唾棄將 Illya 捆得死緊，直到 Solo 用舌頭舔過他的耳朵，他才忍無可忍的伸手掐住 Solo。

「睡覺！」

「那你得先鬆開我。」

放開手，Illya 翻過身背對 Solo，故意拉開的距離使他幾乎逼近床沿，肯定仍帶著笑容的美國人靠了過來，毫不知恥的緊貼 Illya 後背，連腳都伸來和他纏在一起。

Illya 咬牙問：「你是不是就要這樣沒完沒了？」

「以防你沒注意到，這是個很冷的夜晚。」Solo 的聲音裡確實帶著笑意。「你得對我好一點。」

「為什麼？」

「作為晚餐的賠償，明天我會帶你去一家很棒的小餐館，他們的燉肉能融化你的舌頭。」

「就這樣？」

「一個賭徒可不會那麼快就亮出所有底牌。」

不再回應 Solo，Illya 靜靜看著眼前的厚重窗簾，當身後傳來均勻吐息，他小心翼翼地伸手往床底板摸索，在竊聽器上敲出幾個代碼，不可見的震動自蛛網中央擴散開來，Illya 彷彿能聽見碎浪般的私語與騷動嘩啦啦流向遠方，世界終於安靜無聲，除了 Solo 的呼吸。

強迫自己閉上雙眼，Illya 以為自己不可能入眠，但 Solo 的體溫將他拖入夢魘，當 Illya 又一次掙扎著睜開眼睛，被他緊緊圈在懷裡的 Solo 迷迷糊糊的伸出手，好像他們仍在那些相擁而眠的平和夜晚，而驚醒 Illya 的不過是些無害陰影。

「又是惡夢？」Solo 沒睜眼，大概也不算真的清醒，只是習慣。「不要緊，我在這裡……再睡一會兒……」

殘留在身體記憶中的過往像一把銳利的刀，Illya 應該蹭蹭 Solo 的手，然後順從的閉上眼睛，如男人所言再睡一會兒，但從前帶來慰藉的一切變形為無聲怒吼，Illya 在震耳欲聾的心跳聲中抱住 Solo，他企圖粉碎這具身體，又必須放輕力道，直到所有掙扎一一反餽，最終他麻木的癱軟在床上，茫然數著黑髮男人的呼吸。

八點鐘，毫無所覺的 Solo 一如往常的起身洗漱，Illya 因睡眠不足而靠在床邊閉目養神，Solo 沒打擾他，一個人到廚房準備早餐。

「你得吃點東西。」

依舊是自己偏愛的培根和蛋捲，Illya 卻味同嚼蠟，他推開空碟又靠回床邊，Solo 則在唯一的椅子上用餐，十幾分鐘後才起身收拾空盤，Illya 沒閉上眼睛，他盯著 Solo 坐回原位看報，沒多久，男人再次站起身，沒事找事般的開始整理行李，一張寫著電話號碼的紙巾從 Solo 的外套口袋掉出，Illya 連看都懶得看，Solo 的行李箱裡除了華而不實的衣服和幾把槍外別無他物，習慣各式微小聲響後，Illya 放棄掙扎的垂下沉重眼皮，大概只有 Solo 知道他隨時能站起身殺死任何東西。

也許是一兩個小時，或者更短，低燒讓 Illya 對於時間的感受變得遲緩，總之等到他發現時，Solo 已經坐在身邊了，藍色眼眸裡盛裝著近於真實的關懷與嘲笑。

「怎麼？」

「我想你需要些藥片。」

「你以為我會吃？」

Solo 勾起微笑。「我以為你會說你不需要。」

「我不需要。」

「那麼你需要什麼？水？或是一個擁抱？」

「我需要你閉嘴！走開！」

美國特工以最惱人的方式聳肩，看起來並不打算離開，Illya 瞪著 Solo，想要男人知難而退，但 Solo 笑著拉住他，Illya 沒打算掙扎，就這麼摔在 Solo 身上。

「我記得上回你不舒服時，Gaby 就是這麼做的，那看起來就像是一頭大熊蜷縮在一隻小狐狸身邊，又可憐又可愛。」

「我要殺了你。」

「睡吧，Peril，你不需要監視我。」Solo 按上 Illya 藏在枕頭下的手。「把手鬆開，我保證你很安全。」

「我不相信你。」但 Illya 確實放下槍，改而環住 Solo 的腰。「你不該這麼做。」

「我就該這麼做。」

不再開口，Illya 閉上眼睛，熟悉的古龍水香味包圍著他，埋入髮間的手指則使一切無所遁形，有些什麼被打破了、被修復了，就像是昨夜一個無心的撫慰，好像他們都記得那兩年的親密無間，Illya 不知道有什麼比這更可悲？

當然不可能任由自己失去意識，但 Illya 確實在 Solo 懷裡休息了幾個小時，直到天色昏暗，他才以僵硬的手指推開 Solo。

「餓了嗎？」

盯著 Solo 的臉，Illya 沒頭沒腦的說：「你看起來很高興。」

「馴服一頭大熊當然令人高興。」Solo 笑著補充。「你睡著的樣子比現在可愛多了。」

「沒人會在一頭惡狼的懷抱裡得到安眠。」

誠實的回應是得意又油滑的笑靨，Illya 別過臉，大概決定見好就收的 Solo 走進浴室，低頭穿鞋的 Illya 隨手拔下自己安裝的竊聽器壓在鞋跟底，在起身的同時將那小東西踩成粉碎。

「走吧。」

與確實情緒高漲的 Solo 走出旅館，Illya 放慢步伐，有意無意的拖垮毫無必要的速度，Solo 回頭，奇怪的看向他，放棄所有表情與掩飾的 Illya 伸手拉住 Solo，後者終於將困惑轉變為各種可能的思考，Illya 無法控制的勾起唇角。

爆炸聲震撼整座小鎮，包括仍被 Illya 緊緊扯住的 Solo！

控制得宜的火光倒映著 Illya 難以捉摸的冷漠，Solo 則像是沉默的夜空，周遭驚詫的人群與不安的各式聲響彷彿與距離三個路口的兩人無關，除了他們的眼神，那近於最辛辣的激怒與反諷。

「裡面有多少人？」

「這取決於 CIA 打算用多少人來制服我？」

「沒人想要制服你！」

「他們會在你背後給我一槍，別說你沒考慮過這個。」Illya 的聲音像冰。「但你不在乎。」

「該死的我在乎。」

被狠狠壓到牆上的 Illya 沒再給出任何反應，重擊帶來的暈眩使一切變調，但他的表情大概就是挑戰，Solo 的怒火清晰可見，Illya 毫不反抗的任由男人將他拖進另一間小旅社。

「你知道這沒有必要。」

拉上窗簾，Solo 回過頭。「哦？」

「你已經是 KGB 的了。」

即使被推到床上，Illya 的嘴仍反常的作了一番發揮：「對 CIA，或對其他國家來說，你、和你的情報已經被劃進 KGB 的所屬範圍。」

「所以我已經反叛了？」將 Illya 壓在床上，Solo 伸手拉鬆領帶。「在我不知道的時候。」

「餐館裡的屍體可以證明。」

「你正等著這個機會，是嗎？」

「即使這將導致我不想要的結果。」

將不屬於自己的漂亮句子丟回 Solo 臉上，Illya 毫不懷疑自己將得回什麼，收斂微笑的美國特工狠狠甩了他一巴掌，結實有勁的力道帶來火辣痛楚，逐漸擴散的嗡嗡聲使整個世界失真，Illya 曾試著反抗，但 Solo 壓住他的脖子，精準拿捏著他的呼吸，被抽離的空氣凝結為近在眼前的藍眸，暴露著血淋淋的憤怒。

「你確實就等著這個。」Solo 再也沒有笑，手指仍掐在 Illya 的脖子上。「我已經是 KGB 的了？不，Illya，你想的不是這個，你想說……我是你的。」

所有禁錮瞬間解除，Illya 軟弱的攻擊被抵銷，Solo 將仍急迫呼吸的他翻過身，領帶牢牢捆住他的雙手，Illya 試著掙脫，但他做不到。「懷念你的手銬？」

「原諒我，為你特別訂製的那一副正躺在我的保險箱裡，沒想過會用上。」

又一次被翻過身，Solo 的手指撫上 Illya 的胸膛，徘徊在他心臟上方，力道幾乎要壓斷他的骨頭，不知何時出現的小刀滑過 Illya 的臉，冰涼觸感一路往下，留下傷痕的同時劃破他的衣服，無可避免的顫抖彰顯著過往的終結，Illya 屏住呼吸，這舉動顯然逗樂了 Solo。

「別怕。」

「你可以殺了我，但這不會改變什麼。」

「我說過我在乎，你不相信？」將碎裂上衣丟向遠處，Solo 解開 Illya 的褲頭，在男人極度的不配合下被迫割開一切，染著鮮血的小刀與其他布料一同落地。「我們不該走到這一步。」

「我可不這麼認為。」

「你在報復，Illya，因為我拿走了硬碟、因為 U.N.C.L.E. 不得不解散。」Solo 重新勾起微笑。「孩子氣。」

「那是工作，這也是。」

「繼續狡辯吧，Kuryakin，Oleg 送你來的時候就是這麼說服你的？」

Illya 緊閉著嘴，但他們曾有過的一切讓 Solo 熟知他的弱點，男人耀武揚威的表情比小刀更銳利。

「他還是那套？說你是恥辱、說你該被丟到西伯利亞，而他沒這麼做，所以你就該對他感恩戴德？我能想像你這一年是怎麼過來的，嗯？但你早該習慣了，或者他們又給了你更多？」

粗糙指腹肆意蹂躪著 Illya 的乳頭，揉捏、碾壓，糾纏著像要從裡頭擠出些什麼，既痛又癢，在 Solo 毫無保留的力道下，Illya 胸前的兩顆肉粒很快就開始紅腫挺立，彷彿連接觸到空氣都會引起顫抖，但他咬著下唇不肯屈服於 Solo 高超的技巧，事實上 Illya 無法控制自己，他覺得痛，卻想要更多。

「叫出來，Illya，你知道我愛死你的聲音。」

溫熱的舌頭與罪惡的聲音一同滑過 Illya 的耳朵，他沒有放棄，直到 Solo 用力捏住他，像要將他的乳頭扯下來，Illya 終於喊出聲，同時難以想像的硬了。

「瞧，你喜歡這個。」

Illya 沙啞的反駁：「閉嘴……」

「你當過烏鴉嗎？他們要你做這個？像你的婊子母親一樣？」

「Napoleon ‧ Solo！」

「也許你現在就是來引誘我的？」Solo 沒有停下動作，手指仍不斷撫弄已變得滾燙腫脹的乳尖，漫不經心又敷衍。「不得不說你的表現相當出色，我都開始嫉妒訓練你的教官了。」

「要幹就快，少廢話。」

「別著急，你知道我總是習慣讓你先爽一回的。」

覆上陰莖的手指既熟悉又火熱，Illya 閉上眼睛，不去想 Solo 有多瞭解他的一切，包括他喜歡的手法或是方式，但不被承認的一切在自發的黑暗中再現，明亮如飢渴的欲望，好像他真的是 Solo 自說自話中的烏鴉，或者婊子。

「你會取悅他們嗎？不對，這就是你和你母親不同的地方，你更適合喜歡挑戰的人，他們會想綁住你，讓你痛苦，像這樣。」

帶起快感的套弄突然成為酷刑，痛苦從詞彙變成具體動作，毫無控制的力道使 Illya 痛呼出聲，勃起在射精瞬間癱軟下來，生理性淚水則在滑進金髮前被銜入 Solo 唇間。

「他們喜歡看你哭嗎？」

「別說了……別說！」

將精液當成潤滑，Solo 一開始就用上兩根手指，Illya 難耐的扭動身體，像是想要逃開，但 Solo 不可能放過他，第三根手指在擴張不足時就探入，然後變成四根手指，只是因為需要。

「嗚……呼、啊……哈啊！」

「現在看看誰才是那個賤人？Illya，看看你的屁股，你在用身體求我。」

前列腺被不斷按壓，Illya 的陰莖再次勃起，卻沒有射精的欲望，不再有了，Illya 覺得自己被吊在半空，或者說是飄浮，世界隨著 Solo 的手指而擴至無限大然後又快速縮小，他的腰部以下全都沒感覺了、被打碎了，而那些瘋狂的快感還在持續，尿道口流出的透明液體已經把他下身弄得濕答答的，但 Solo 依舊喪心病狂的不斷動作。

「不、不要、放過我！啊…… Solo ……」

恐懼隨著每一聲呻吟流洩而出，如果可以，Illya 想要擺動頭部、崩潰痛哭，但被快感折磨到幾近虛脫的他做不到那個，只有不被承認的淚水順著眼角不停流下，他應該疲憊，可怕的是他覺得不滿足，後穴與心臟一樣空虛，Solo 的手指挖出了他的秘密。

「拜託……求求你…… Solo、Napoleon ……給我。」

Solo 撤出手指，淚流滿面的 Illya 麻木的看著男人解開褲頭，扒開仍不住顫抖的大腿，Solo 將他凹折成一種屈辱的模樣，好讓他能清楚看見粗大陰莖插進自己身體。

「嗯……啊啊！再深一點！」

又一次被擦過的前列腺使快感以可怕的速度交疊，被侵蝕得體無完膚的 Illya 渾身酥麻，好像 Solo 正猛力插幹的不是他的後穴而是大腦，他必須哭喊、求救，否則快感將積壓在他心臟，他會被壓垮！

不可能的想像使一波一波不曾停歇的高潮變成可怕的東西，Illya 的陰莖在百般痛苦中流出許多精液，他完全無法控制自己。「不要！Solo ……啊啊！放過我、不要！我要死了……」

「沒錯，我要幹死你，Kuryakin！」Solo 停下動作，湊近 Illya 的臉。「而你還必須求我吻你這個婊子。」

所有污辱性的詞語都變成毫無道理的催眠，Illya 被壓在身後的手竄過一陣麻癢，好像他就想伸出手，緊緊擁住眼前過份的男人，求他賜予一個吻，或者啃咬自己的喉嚨，他確實想要。

「吻我、Napoleon！求你吻我！」

「現在裝可憐、嗯，已經沒有用了。」

無法得到的吻造就最後的崩潰，Illya 在 Solo 射精的同時繃緊身體如一座牢籠，所有真實或虛假的渴望成為鎖鍊，他哭喊著，直到 Solo 射滿他的後穴。

「Solo、Solo …… Solo！」在極致高潮中掙開領帶的束縛，Illya 下意識抱緊終於又一次靠近他的男人。

頸側的冰涼使 Illya 回神，他茫然的伸手握住針筒，顫抖手指在不受控制下折斷細針，但藥物已經進入體內。

依舊衣著整齊的 Solo 推開 Illya，暖熱手掌在下一秒覆上他不甘的雙眼。

「睡一會兒，Peril，你累了。」

「不……」

男人的聲音依舊溫柔。「晚安，Illya。」

Illya 的世界又一次變得黑暗。


	7. Day 6

拖著沉重身軀勉強向前，疲憊像是被寫在 Illya 的每次呼吸中，從頭髮到腳尖全斷續懇求著荒謬的休息，咬緊下唇，Illya 又邁出堅定一步，他身上沒有任何拖累速度的傷勢，除了西伯利亞夾帶冰屑的寒風從心口呼嘯竄出，以無可抵擋的氣勢凍結他每一根神經。

將自己埋藏在陰影中，Illya 持槍的手依舊專注穩定，他瞄準一名德國特工，心底劃過黑手女孩的模樣，子彈準確擊中對方後腦，Illya 扯住失去生命的手，將人輕放於地，以消除所有聲音。

一個、再一個，Illya 越來越靠近追蹤器上的白點，站在暫且可稱為審訊室的門外，他毫不意外的看見一把電椅，以及椅上被五花大綁的黑髮男人。

糟糕的間諜。Illya 沒有笑，甚至沒有動，在對方壓下電擊控制閘時，他眼睜睜的看著，承受電刑的 Solo 彷彿壞掉的跳舞娃娃一樣開始猛烈震顫，漂亮的藍色眼睛緊緊閉著，又在劇烈痛楚中睜開，並難以克制的翻起白眼，又緊閉，相同過程不斷重複，死命咬緊的牙關終於鬆弛，Solo 在怒吼，或者哀嚎，Illya 幾乎能看見男人身上的煙、聞到焦黑的氣味。

德國人想要那份情報，但 Solo 三緘其口，這使得地獄般的酷刑成為反覆戲耍，Illya 確定 Solo 看見自己了，他根本沒有費心隱藏。

閉上眼睛，Illya 低聲細數：「三、二、一……」

燈光暗下，審訊室內快速走出一人，消音手槍毫不遲疑的對準眉心就是一槍，眼明手快的按住門，Illya 蹲下身，略微高舉的手槍在無聲無息中又解決掉另外兩人，鮮血噴濺在 Solo 臉上，似乎沒人在意。

「想念這個嗎？」

「如果你能早個五分鐘進來，我會說真高興見到你。」

沒理會 Solo 的嘴，Illya 拿出匕首，刀尖刻意壓在束縛皮帶下，抵著不算厚的襯衫布料，應該感到威脅的黑髮男人撐著勉勉強強的笑意，當 Illya 割斷第一條帶子時，再次毫不在乎的開起玩笑。

「不想割傷我？」

「別耍嘴皮子。」

「你知道的，那可就不像我了。」

拒絕再被 Solo 拉著走，Illya 安安靜靜的割斷所有皮帶，跟著一把拉起臉色蒼白的 Solo，男人軟軟靠著他，好像電擊所帶來的傷害終於無法掩飾，Illya 甚至能感覺到 Solo 的顫抖，他咬著下唇將人丟進車裡，踩著油門衝向 KGB 專用的秘密診所。

擁有豐富經驗的醫生及護士立刻將已經昏迷不醒的 Solo 送進診療室。癱坐在外頭的塑膠座椅上，Illya 以冰涼雙手掩住臉，彷彿黑暗能成為自己止步不前的理由，但他又深吸一口氣，重新端正坐姿，極度僵硬的腰桿在撐過難捱的四十分鐘後，看不出國籍的醫生終於慢慢走出診療室，毫無起伏的嗓音回報以平淡無奇的狀況，Illya 知道這些。

醫生離開前留下一句。「你可以進去了。」

Illya 仍坐回塑膠椅子，眼前未關緊的門成為一個考驗，不應該聽見的秒針將每一分鐘走成貨真價實的酷刑，Illya 不願懈怠，卻無法克制自己的目光流連於門的另一邊，他謹小慎微，好像有誰在盯著他的一舉一動。

直到深夜，某些無法忽視的細小聲音迫使 Illya 起身，他推開門，Solo 看向他，心電監測器在沉默中規律跳動，Solo 的手不知為何露在棉被外，攤開的樣子像極一齣誇張歌劇，刻意而糾纏，一如作繭自縛的雙重凝視，Illya 走上前，又堅持界線。

「我夢到你在外面。」Solo 的聲音沙啞低微。「你喜歡折磨自己。」

「閉嘴，然後繼續睡覺。」

「留在這裡，Illya，你得看著我。」

Solo 的聲音彷彿低沉魘夢，低著頭的 Illya 發現男人的手指又一次微微抖動，看著幾乎令人沮喪，他不得不在沒有旁觀者的事實中伸出手，既沒有片刻的停頓也算不上什麼特殊的決定，他就是簡簡單單的將手放進 Solo 掌心，絕不愉快，沉重的羞愧甚至壓住他的頸項，但 Illya 已經不能反悔。

「留下來……」

在 Solo 失去意識後，Illya 的世界跟著失去聲音，除了始終聒噪不休的心電監控，Illya 毫無道理的想要它安靜下來，又忍不住一聲一聲跟著計數。

直到天亮，Solo 再也沒有醒過來，Illya 在可能洩漏一切的晨光中收回手，疲倦不堪的坐上床沿。

Illya 無法控制的看向仍陷在沉睡中的 Solo，男人未經打理的外表看起來狼狽不已，少了刻意營造的華美精緻，竟然出乎意料的單純無辜，說是心醉神迷或精神恍惚都行，或者只是命運，Illya 的手指輕輕拂過 Solo 帶著傷口的唇、臉頰，然後擦過額頭，最後停留在濃密黑髮裡。

指尖傳來的溫柔觸感是可怕的，Illya 對此依舊毫無防禦能力，他閉上眼睛，在倒下與挺住中困惑搖擺，直到被 Solo 一把拉住，Illya 睜開眼，試著抵抗，但所有努力全粉碎在 Solo 迷濛的眼眸裡。

「Illya。」不應該清醒，可能仍在夢中的 Solo 說：「來。」

再也不可能堅持下去，Illya 墜落在 Solo 身上，男人的溫度與味道，甚至只是單純的存在……居然美好到如同一場夢境。

「我抓住你了。」

終於找回自己的聲音，Illya 說：「你沒有。」

Solo 發出的哼哼聲帶著欲蓋彌彰的自滿，Illya 不願意去看對方驕傲的笑，他像是一隻埋住頭的鴕鳥，Solo 的懷抱就是足以使人窒息的細沙，所以他真的忽略了，在他的想像之外，CIA 確實勾起唇角，宛如抓住一線生機。

「可憐的 Illya，你愛我。」

近於喟嘆的聲音太輕，Illya 只聽清自己的名字。「你說什麼？」

「我說太冷了，你該緊緊抱住我。」

「作夢。」

「幹嘛不呢？」

Illya 想要離開，但又希望是偷偷溜走，然而在 Solo 的撫摸下──那些靈巧的手指一直徘徊在他後頸──這簡直就不可能，他猶豫地閉上眼睛，試圖將一切拋到腦後。

察覺到 Illya 的乖順，Solo 連聲音都帶著笑。「好孩子。」

「閉嘴，否則我扭斷你的手。」

「你不能剝奪我說夢話的權利。」

當 Illya 不再回應刻意的挑釁，Solo 也跟著沉默。

在一團暖熱中模模糊糊的失去意識，即使感到彆扭或不對勁，Illya 也沒有追根究底的力氣了。

Illya 醒來時，Solo 的笑容與他夢中一模一樣。


	8. Day 7

毫不留情的拔掉管線，一把將 Solo 從病床上拉起，Illya 穩穩扶住黑暗中摔進自己懷裡的男人。「該走了。」

Solo 理所當然的抱怨。「他們就是不知道放棄。」

看著一面顫抖一面和拖鞋搏鬥的 CIA，Illya 煩悶的蹲下身，乾淨俐落的替男人穿上鞋，起身再用早就拿在手上的大衣蓋住對方，半扶半抱的將 Solo 推上副駕駛座，關上車門，他試過不要猶豫，或至少別那麼明顯，但 Solo 接槍時的表情──不是微笑──昭示著他的失敗，Illya 快速抽回手，將心思放在撞開所有阻礙。

「也許這不是個好時機，但我必須強調，我真的在乎。」

Illya 想說自己不懂這句話的意思，但他不能。將相對應的憤怒發洩在油門上，輪胎與地面在高速中發出的刺耳摩擦無法蓋過槍響，仍然十分虛弱的 Solo 將槍架在窗框上，喘息著解決了兩個人。

抓準空隙將追兵狠甩在後，Illya 在一陣急轉彎中不自覺的伸手按住閉眼休息的 Solo，免得後者一頭撞上玻璃！

Solo 完全不必開口，那雙藍色眼眸已經牢牢鎖住 Illya。

Illya 知道惱怒收回手的動作就是欲蓋彌彰，但他無法控制自己，勾起微笑的 Solo 沒有趁勝追擊，只是懶懶的改變姿勢，從正對玻璃變成側身面向駕駛座。

「Illya。」

沒有下文的呼喚彷彿一個玩笑，深吸了一口氣，Illya 問：「什麼？」

再惡劣的口氣都沒能撬開 Solo 的嘴，Illya 也不想堅持，他把所有不滿發洩在時速上，直到 Solo 突如其來的出聲。「右轉上橋。」

Illya 在發問之前轉動方向盤，這可能是個由來已久又被遺忘的壞習慣，在他們曾共同承擔的任務中，Illya 每一次都堅持坐在駕駛座，Solo 則拿著地圖或憑藉賭徒的運氣胡亂指路，最後他們總能幸運逃脫。

「右邊。」

「你打算到哪兒去？」

「我們。」Illya 的表情沒能嚇退 Solo。「我們得去安全的地方。」

Illya 甚至沒有給 Solo 一個眼神，好像對方刻意的強調毫無意義，但按在方向盤上的手配合指示將車藏在一座小農莊後，冬日的雪與枯枝遮蔽了他們的蹤跡，Illya 確實是滿意的，但他扶住 Solo 的表情彷彿這又是男人的一次異想天開。

「鑰匙在燈上，我肯定你能搆到。」

轉開門鎖，Illya 將幾乎是黏在自己的身上的男人甩到布滿灰塵的老舊沙發上，Solo 咳了幾聲，最後還是老老實實的起身，沒費力氣拉開防塵白布。將 Solo 丟在屋子裡，Illya 獨自將整座小農莊走了一遍，又回到車邊將灰色金屬遮掩得更加隱密，當他回到室內，Solo 正縮在壁爐前企圖點火，Illya 上前阻止。

「別傻了，Cowboy。」

「這天氣可不怎麼友善。」

「只對美國人而言。」

Solo 聳聳肩，又朝 Illya 靠過來，Illya 正想躲開，湊到肩上的男人低聲說：「我頭暈。」

Illya 不再動，Solo 斷斷續續的呼吸確實像是那麼一回事，他將一大袋藥塞進 Solo 手裡，毫不意外地聽見 Solo 一聲淺笑。

「白色和黃色。」

「如果有酒就更好了。」

「沒有給病患喝的酒。滾開！」將 Solo 推到一旁，Illya 又起身打開食物櫃。「這裡有一些罐頭。」

吞了兩片藥，Solo 將藥袋隨手藏到沙發下。「我來吧。」

「我們先躲一段時間，入夜後再出發。」

「那我可得先餵飽你才行。」Solo 拿出鍋子，帶著笑意解釋：「這是一個老朋友的避難所，我住過幾天，想不到會派上用場。」

「又是罪犯？」

挑起眉，Solo 毫不客氣的回應：「比你以為的更出色。」

「那他人呢？」

「地獄？」將鍋子擦乾，Solo 拿起罐頭詳細讀著原料標籤。「真幸運，這再過半個月就不能吃了。對了，那老頭連魔鬼都能騙倒，別為他擔心。」

「像你一樣？」

「我騙不了你，不是嗎？」

無限的隱喻與雙關使 Illya 失去耐性，但他沒有離開廚房，只是緊緊閉上嘴，Solo 看了他一眼，笑著將注意力全放到就要過期的食材上，湯聞起來溫暖美味，他們沒費勁坐上餐桌，就這麼靠著櫃子簡單打發一餐，Illya 吃掉大半食物，Solo 則倚著他的肩膀笑得莫名其妙。

「滾開。」

一如既往，Solo 才沒理會 Illya 的要求，推開始終勾著唇角的男人，Illya 挽起袖子開始洗碗，Solo 沒說這毫無必要，依舊黏著他，好像他們是磁鐵的兩極。甩乾手，Illya 皺著眉頭掐住 Solo 脖子，幾乎連指尖都透出厭煩，但 Solo 歪著頭，並不作勢掙脫，反而湊近 Illya。

突如其來的接觸彷彿他們的第一個吻，至少顏色是正確的，不同於初次的淋漓鮮血，冰涼腥澀，酸酸甜甜的番茄味有多可笑就有多可愛，Illya 用力推開 Solo，又在還沒看清對方表情的瞬間將人拉回自己懷裡，下唇在主動挑起的激烈吻中傳來撕裂疼痛，Illya 皺著眉拉開距離，惡劣微笑再次沒完沒了的貼上他。

在呼吸的空隙間，Illya 模糊的說：「賤人！」

「你愛賤人，別否認。」Solo 的舌頭依舊徘徊在 Illya 唇畔。「Illya …… Illya。」

「閉嘴。」

暖熱吐息與低沉笑聲籠罩 Illya 所有感知，他回以無休無止的吻，與其說是順從，更貼近於反抗，唇舌在每一次的糾纏中掩飾留戀，像是角力，又似發洩，直到 Solo 的腰與腿全軟成一攤泥，Illya 才試著鬆開手，Solo 卻執著的黏在身上，連指頭都佔有似的捧著他的臉不放。

「這讓我想起那一回。」停了停，刻意使沉默挑逗回憶，Solo 說：「你差點死在我懷裡。」

「你吻了一個死人。」

「你又沒死。」Solo 提醒。「在鐵幕外，我們稱那是人工呼吸。」

Illya 拒絕上當。「你抱著我，那才不是人工呼吸。」

又咬了 Illya 一口，在笑著鬆開嘴後也不退開，Solo 仍堅持用呼吸和看起來已經有點鬆動的 Illya 廝磨。「好吧，我吻了一個 KGB，這鐵定是我特務生涯中最值得紀錄的一筆了。」

「別纏著我。」 

「推開我啊。」

Illya 沒那麼做，他擅長分辨 Solo 的狀態或說謊言，剛才的藥片可能正在發揮效用，但眼前的蒼白臉色並不全是裝模作樣……近乎憤怒的握住 Solo 冰涼手心，Illya 無意識地瞥過那張正笑得可惡至極的臉，他當然能夠看出這就是個貨真價實的笑容，單純、愉悅，忍不住伸出的手和腿一同擠進 Solo 的地盤，理應感到被侵犯的男人卻笑了起來。

Solo 略微歪頭，像要將自己的臉埋進 Illya 的掌心，不知道什麼時候坐上流理台的大腿則環上 Illya 的腰。

「你硬了。」

察覺自己被誘惑，Illya 咬牙切齒的說：「廢話。」

「喔，Illya，我不覺得……但或許……你也想那樣對我嗎？」

「對你做什麼？在你被前列腺高潮爽得亂七八糟時給你一針嗎？」

Solo 在 Illya 未曾收回的手掌裡虛弱的笑──這會兒 CIA 看起來就不那麼誠實了，於是捲土重來的吻中帶著報復的力道與殘忍，Solo 卻在 Illya 的舌頭上發出淫蕩叫聲，好像不能沒有這個！

將 Solo 從自己嘴上剝開，Illya 掐緊對方下巴，卻還是抹不掉討厭的笑。「賤人！」

「你真的愛死這個賤人了。」

在回嘴之前，Illya 敏銳捕捉到屋外聲響，他立刻掩住 Solo 的嘴，凝神傾聽，Solo 沒出聲，藍眸裡滿是疑問。

Illya 以氣音說：「有車。」

Solo 點點頭，早已放下的右腳伸向斑駁餐桌，同樣用氣音回答：「下面有個地窖。」

「進去。」

沒有多做停留，Illya 轉身處理屋中所有痕跡，在確認不會輕易被發現後，他快速鑽進餐桌下隱密的地窖，為了不讓人起疑，看似存放糧食的地窖並不深，也不算大，Illya 踏到地時還有點疑惑，腳邊的麵粉袋突然被推動，後頭正是 Solo 狡猾的笑臉。

蹲下身，Illya 看著不僅位於視線死角還被幾個麵粉袋擋住的藏身處，讚賞似的挑起眉，Solo 退開，Illya 跟著鑽進去，反手又把麵粉袋推回原位，而這見鬼的地洞裡居然還接了一盞燈。

「就是窄了點。」Solo 翻了個身，毫不客氣的將自己壓到 Illya 身上。「畢竟是為個老頭量身打造。」

「你有多重？」Illya 太高，半躺著都快佔滿全部地面，就算想把 Solo 推開也沒地方。「三百磅嗎？」

「真傷我的心。」

「把燈關了。」

Solo 綻開意有所指的笑容。「喔，Illya ……」

「它正好照著我的眼睛！」

在一聲嗤笑後，地窖陷入伸手不見五指的黑暗，Illya 耐心等著眼睛適應，Solo 的手指卻更快一步摸上他的臉。

這是毫無意義的舉動，Solo 當然知道他是誰，也熟悉他的樣子，但竊賊靈巧的手指依舊在 Illya 臉上摸索著，不像取樂，也不帶任何性意味，Illya 無處可躲，Solo 正好摸到他眉間皺折。

「怎麼了？」

「你摸什麼？」

「好玩、無聊，你可以自己挑一個。」Solo 非常大方的說：「你也可以摸我，或者……咬我。」

討厭的美國俚語！Illya 抓住還在自己臉上滑動的手指，壓抑住狠狠咬上一口的衝動，他可不會讓 Solo 如願以償。

一切就這麼僵住了，且無聲無息，地窖內滿是虛假的寧靜，Illya 幾乎能聽見 Solo 的心跳，還有始終纏繞在耳邊的低緩吐息，細微聲響被無窮放大，極為有限的視覺不該造就凝視，但 Illya 確實望入了 Solo 的眼睛，不夠純粹的藍色宛如漫開的海水，Illya 屏住呼吸，像是又回到那一天──他為了保護 Solo 而中槍墜海，誰都沒想過他能活下來，包括 Illya 自己，但 Solo 只用一個吻就從死神手上搶回他。

黑手女孩總是用這個嘲笑他們──聽起來多像一個童話。

Illya 從沒提過，當他從長長的昏迷中醒來，Solo 的眼睛裡並未寫著不知所云的故事，反而更貼近一座被打開的迷宮，Illya 第一次看見那些曲曲彎彎、錯綜複雜，然後……

好不容易得回的視覺再次淪陷，Illya 沒有拉開 Solo 的手，為此他得來幾個輕如羽毛的吻，軟得彷彿安慰，又像無可自拔的追憶。

Illya 發出警告。「我知道你想做什麼。」

「我懷疑。」

黑暗中，屬於 Solo 的低啞氣音夾雜顯而易見的笑意，Illya 幾乎能在腦袋裡看見這個，他企圖說些什麼，或至少鬆開手，但 Solo 的吻毀了一切，包括空氣、理智，以及所有秩序，Illya 掉進再也無法脫身的黑洞，雙手卻仍停留在 Solo 身上。

Illya 從舌尖上嘗到男人的得意洋洋，他沒有退縮，也不是束手就擒，當 Solo 因短暫缺氧停下動作，Illya 追了上去，快樂擴張到無法忍受，終於帶出些許苦痛，Illya 小心謹慎的控制慾望，直到 Solo 在他身上融化成一片溫柔寧靜。

再也沒有睜開眼睛，Illya 的手指在視而不見的放任中捧起 Solo 的臉，像沾上了無法擺脫的依戀。

Solo 偎近他的手掌如同求愛的獸，又像一條狡猾的蛇鑽進他的心臟。

Illya 被支配了，但他對此瞭如指掌。


	9. Day 8

「喔，我認得這裡。」

應該在副駕駛座上沉睡的 Solo 突然出聲，略微揚起的語氣中是無可置疑的愉悅，Illya 挑起眉，努力不讓自己的視線飄向對方彎起的嘴角。「你當然認得這裡。」

「沒錯，所以你得右轉。」

「什麼？不。」

「Peril，聽我的。」

「你又想要去哪裡？」Illya 還沒有右轉，但他放慢了速度。「需要我提醒你誰才是該逃難的那一個嗎？」

「我總是會帶你去好地方。」

「我的背到現在還是沒有知覺，謝謝。」

Solo 毫不客氣的笑出聲音，Illya 則望著前方忍住相同的衝動，直到 Solo 撫上他的手臂，溫暖透過指尖流入他體內，像是被添加進來的柴火，而那煮熟了 Illya 的嘆息。

「你真該死，Cowboy。」大力轉動方向盤，Illya 問：「你到底要去哪裡？」

「你會喜歡的。」

Solo 口中的好地方是座破舊老教堂，Illya 懷疑那扇搖搖欲墜的門能擋住什麼，但 Solo 依舊敲了門，一頭白髮的神父在誇張的吱呀聲中露出滿臉風霜，Solo 低聲說著什麼，又塞過去一疊鈔票──剛剛從 Illya 身上摸走的，神父一拐一拐離開後，Solo 回頭對著 Illya 笑了。

「來吧。」

不情願的跟上對方太過燦爛的笑容，顯然對這座教堂十分熟悉的 Solo 甚至不需要任何指引，男人以手指輕輕滑過歷史悠久的石牆，既滿心懷念又得小心翼翼的不讓那些顯而易見的侵蝕更加嚴重，竟然珍重到可笑的地步。

和 Solo 繞過聖壇，沿著石階走入地下，Illya 應該感到警戒，如果 Solo 又一次在這裡對自己動手……但他沒有按上懷裡的槍，好像 Solo 越來越開懷的笑容鉤住他的手，又或者，他只是忙於瞪著 Solo。

「到了。」

Illya 跟在 Solo 身後，他當然不可能率先踏進不知道放了什麼的房間，但 Solo 根本沒有理會這個，兀自拉開看來十分堅固的木門，甚至吝惜回頭看 Illya 一眼的時間，彷彿那不是一扇簡簡單單的門，而是某個博物館的保險庫，Illya 應該為此感到憤怒或疑惑，但他忍不住笑了，又在勾起唇角的瞬間猛然咬牙，面無表情的跟著 Solo 走進房間。

不大的房間裡什麼都沒有，沒有家具也沒有埋伏，只有一幅畫孤孤單單的掛在牆上，Solo 正動也不動的黏在畫前，Illya 確實的看過整個房間後才將視線放到畫上，他對藝術的研究並不多，說不出畫家的名字與年代，他只覺得這是幅很漂亮的畫，漂亮到讓他移不開目光。

「很美吧？」

沒有回答 Solo 多餘的問題，Illya 楞楞的看著畫面中心的金髮女子，她正虔誠的跪在神前祈禱，因為她閉著眼睛又低著頭，所以她看不見，在畫面左上的十字架頂端伸來了一隻手，白皙勻稱、骨節分明，甚至微微發光，像是握住的瞬間就能得到世上最貴重的禮物──可能是一個願望。

而在畫面的右側，女子祈禱的教堂外，又站著另一名黑髮男人，面容模糊，像是在微笑，男人看著女子，視線專注，手上還拿著顯然屬於女子的斗篷，紅色絲帶飄盪在夜風中，拂過男人腳邊的枯萎玫瑰。

情緒的洶湧使 Illya 無法言語，他甚至不能退開，在冷峻清醒的一閃念間，他忽然感到難受，只因為黑髮男人在他眼中就像是 Solo。

「非常巧妙，對吧？」沒有察覺 Illya 的異狀，Solo 說：「技巧、構圖、光影等都是大師手筆，毋庸置疑。更有趣的是，她究竟會握住那隻手，還是轉頭奔向她的愛人？」

「你覺得呢？」

「你知道的，我是個無可救藥的浪漫主義者。」

任由 Solo 握住自己的手，Illya 不肯開口，身旁糟糕的間諜依舊沒有察覺他的異樣沉默，仍然興高采烈的說著這幅畫，Illya 就像以前一樣靜靜聽著 Solo 滔滔不絕，包括如何發現這幅畫、又是為什麼沒有將它偷走？

「盯了那神父三天，我第二次闖進來時帶著瓶好酒和雪茄，從此得到了自由進出的特權。」Solo 笑著說：「我想了很久，還是決定把它留在這裡。」

Illya 僵硬的點頭，直到 Solo 沉默太久，他才偏頭看向一直和自己並肩站立的男人，Solo 抓住了他的動作，微涼手指撫上他的臉頰，以無可言喻的速度滑到他耳後，不算重的力道壓下 Illya，沒有反抗，Illya 任由 Solo 吻上自己，他應該推開眼前一切，但這個太過傻氣又純粹的親吻讓他找不到任何理由，Solo 趾高氣昂又傻呼呼的微笑就是十足的誘惑，Illya 也想笑，但 Solo 的舌頭正在他嘴裡搜刮，於是他閉上眼睛，專心感覺 Solo 的溫度與味道。

沒有讓這個吻一發不可收拾，Solo 放開 Illya，輕抵著他的額額。「這是我第一次帶人來這裡，也是第一次在看這幅畫時想著別人。」

這是個再明顯不過的誘惑了，但 Illya 依舊伸手環住 Solo 的腰，將黑髮男人抱進懷裡，Illya 多想用力擁住 Solo 直到將人揉碎，又不得不把力道放輕，他的動作介於絕望與克制之間，連自己都莫名其妙。

「吻我，Illya，在這幅畫前吻我。」

Solo 近於狂亂的眼神使 Illya 暈眩，他強硬的吻上 Solo，好讓男人知道這根本不需要任何懇求，他們在沒有題名的畫前擁吻，猶如不能透過其他方式呼吸或活著，Illya 覺得自己失去太多又得到太多，他的心臟簡直就要在下一刻膨脹到毀滅，但 Solo 拉著他，使他能穩穩站立於地面，卻又像一團火熱的岩漿企圖融化他，Illya 完全沒辦法冷靜，幾乎不需要氧氣的吻使他精疲力竭，又阻止他隨意地拋開懷裡這個人，總之怎麼做都是徒勞無功，Solo 箍牢了他。

終於捨得分開的那瞬間，空氣再冷都不足以使他們清醒，於是在 Illya 的眼中，亂七八糟的 Solo 看起來居然又傻又可愛，他忍不住再次抱住 Solo，像要為男人阻擋所有一切，更像再也不能直視那雙眼睛，而始作俑者還在他懷裡綻開微笑。

「我就知道你會喜歡這幅畫。」

「我恨你。」

Solo 大笑起來，彷彿快樂佔據了全身，Illya 感到氣憤流過所有血管，但房間裡沒有任何東西能讓他砸毀，只有一個 Solo，而這個應該在下一秒被 Illya 摔到牆上的男人捧住他的臉，在他唇上落下一個響亮的親吻，只是這樣，Illya 就毫無骨氣的軟化了，好像那些快樂從 Solo 嘴上流了過來，就這麼執拗的待在胸口，Illya 可以拒絕它的意義，卻忍不住將它變成永恆。

「她會起身握住愛人的手，和他一起走進夜裡。」

沒有駁斥 Solo 的肯定，Illya 又偏頭看向那幅畫，仍然賴在他懷裡的 Solo 使一切變得可笑，但 Illya 確實的滯留在這裡，無視了從天上伸出的救贖。

「也許。」

只是這樣不著邊際的回應就點燃了 Solo，Illya 可能就要被懷中男人的希望與微笑燙傷，但他不能收回這句話。

也許。


	10. Day 9

「你以為你們還能逃多久？」

事情發生得太快，離開老教堂後，Illya 很快就發現兩人被重重包圍，三輛車包夾他們，KGB 確實的反擊了，但強烈撞擊讓 Illya 陷入短暫昏迷，對方急著帶走 Solo，忘記在他腦後補上一槍，只射穿了油箱，Illya 趕在爆炸前爬出車廂，位於視線死角救了他一命。

Illya 殺了兩個人，他渾身是血、頭昏腦脹，卻還是拖著傷腿追上帶走 Solo 的異國特工，對方槍法極好，Illya 在聽見槍聲的瞬間狼狽閃躲，開始後悔沒給 CIA 一把槍防身。

緊抿著唇，Illya 探出上身，手中的槍沒有絲毫偏移，他穩穩的瞄準了正抓著 Solo 的異國特工，下一秒，就在他開槍之前，有著濃厚腔調的男人做了相同的事，子彈擦過 Illya 頸側，火辣痛楚彷彿驟然響起的警鈴，鮮血濺起的同時，Illya 看見 Solo 猛然發難，扎扎實實的給了對方一個肘擊，正對著他的槍口稍有偏移，緊接而來的子彈緊貼著 Illya 的臉頰射入身後磚牆！

Illya 扣下扳機，子彈擦過 Solo 手臂，釘入敵人心臟。

按著傷口，Solo 說：「天啊，你就是要跟我過不去，對吧？」

拉起 Solo，Illya 不想廢話。「走！」

不肯承認自己根本無法行走，Illya 跌跌撞撞的扶著身邊的牆，走在他身邊的 Solo 長長的嘆了口氣，好像 Illya 故意要這樣對待自己，不理會那個，Illya 著急的想著 KGB 的安全屋位置，但腦袋裡的資訊就像是總喜歡與他作對的 Solo 一樣躲躲閃閃，Solo 拉住他，Illya 以為自己用力甩開對方了，但他的力氣大概已經不足以做到這個。

「行行好，Illya。」Solo 用滲著血的手臂將他壓在牆上。「我覺得你正陷入恐慌，冷靜點。」

「操你媽的恐慌！」

挑起眉，Solo 不合時宜的笑了。「很好，你可以繼續說。」

「放開我！」

「不。」Solo 湊近他，毫無必要的近。「現在，聽我說，深呼吸。」

「滾開！」

Solo 的無奈嘆息吹拂在 Illya 臉上，稀釋了充斥於空氣中的血腥，Illya 瞪大眼睛，彷彿仍處於瞄準的狀態中，Solo 又一次湊近他，輕輕吻上他的唇角，彷彿馴化，又像安慰，Solo 的身體卻與太過溫柔的吻正好相反，男人以胸膛重重壓住 Illya，將他夾在磚牆與自己之間，Illya 突然間就無路可逃了，他被 Solo 的心跳壓制，同時被 Solo 的呼吸所親吻。

「我在這裡，Illya，我們都活著，聽，我在這裡。」拉起 Illya 的手放上自己心口，Solo 說：「你救了我，又一次。」

強而有力的心跳喚回 Illya 的理智，沒有收回手，Illya 垂下頭，正好靠在 Solo 臉旁，Solo 大概笑了，Illya 沒看見那個，只感覺男人將手埋進自己髮間，輕柔撫觸撩撥起難以言喻的憤怒，Illya 奇怪的回憶起瞄準的瞬間，Solo 就在那裡，射程的終點。

但 Solo 還活著。

Illya 沙啞的回答：「因為你就是個糟糕的間諜。」

「這可不太公平。」Solo 笑了。「我沒有武器，而你是昏過去的那一個。」

Solo 是對的，Illya 卻不能接受，他依舊按著 Solo 的胸口，短時間內不會停下的心跳讓他又安心又害怕，就在這裡，Solo 仍活著的喜悅與他將殺死男人的可能纏結在一起，這迫使他必須得到些什麼，可能是似是而非的痛苦。

「你為什麼不逃？」

這次換 Solo 瞪大眼睛。「你在建議我丟下你？」

Solo 愚蠢的表情讓 Illya 想要給出一個吻。「你應該逃，或者給我一槍……可能的話，兩個都做。」

「你鐵定是失血過多，迷糊了。」拉起 Illya，Solo 說：「我們需要個落腳的地方。」

原本一直想不起來的地址流暢溜出 Illya 的嘴，任由 Solo 扶著，Illya 一跛一跛的走進巷弄底的安全屋，Solo 將他安置在拍去灰塵的床上，自己一個人在房子裡團團轉著打開暖氣、煮水，到處翻找醫藥箱，然後為 Illya 縫合、上藥，Illya 拒絕了麻醉劑，卻來不及躲開那一針多餘的嗎啡。

Solo 得意的笑了。「這會讓你好一點。」

Illya 對著 Solo 怒目而視，男人沒理會他，自顧自的上藥，Illya 不想看見 Solo 手臂上的傷，但 Solo 不可能讓他躲開這個。

「我還以為你的槍法應該更準一點呢。」

「那是因為你太矮了。」

這絕對是狡辯，Solo 的笑容顯示根本沒人在意，Illya 側躺在床上傻傻盯著男人的一舉一動，終於處理好傷口的 Solo 拍拍他，拿起醫藥箱走開了。

沒過多久，Solo 又端著水盆和毛巾走回來，一樣無視了 Illya 的抗議剝光了他。「你知道我對這個很拿手。」

「賤人。」Illya 閉著眼睛，放任 Solo 用熱毛巾為他清理身上的斑斑血跡。

Solo 笑得更開心了。「乖孩子。」

「我要殺了你。」

「對此我毫不懷疑。」

Solo 的回答鯁住了 Illya 的喉嚨，他惱怒的翻過身，Solo 則踏著怡然自得的腳步又一次離開，Illya 被餵了一碗湯，感覺從胃開始暖起來的同時，他用大概不太有威嚇力的方式瞪著 Solo 手上可笑的熱水袋。

「我不需要那個。」

「你當然需要，天啊，你難道沒發現這張床上沒有棉被嗎？」Solo 誇張的問：「為什麼 KGB 的安全屋裡什麼都有，就是沒有棉被？」

Illya 微弱的抗議。「這又不是旅館！」

根本不需要言語，Solo 眼神裡的不贊同幾乎震耳欲聾，但 Illya 又從裡頭分離出更深的憐愛或寵溺，就藏在資本主義的得意之下，他試著說些什麼，最後只能閉上眼睛。

「所以你需要一個可愛的熱水袋。」不由分說的將熱水袋塞進放棄抵抗的 Illya 懷裡，坐到床上的 Solo 脫下大衣──因為 Illya 的關係，手臂那兒開了個洞──蓋在兩人身上。「還有我。」

閉著眼睛，Illya 試著做最後的抵抗。「你為什麼不逃走。」

「我有點分不清這到底是抱怨還是疑問？」

「你應該逃走。」

Solo 補充。「別忘了給你一槍。」

「對。」

Illya 被 Solo 抱住，連著那個可笑的熱水袋，大衣下的兩人被捂得暖呼呼，Illya 堅持緊閉雙眼，這很幼稚且毫無必要，但 Illya 決定將一切怪罪於嗎啡，Solo 沒有強迫他面對這些，只是笑著吻他，Illya 能從落在額頭上的嘴唇形狀判斷這個。

「你就是喜歡折磨自己，對吧？」

Illya 應該反駁，但他蜷起身子，縮進 Solo 懷裡。

「恐怕要讓你失望了，我不會那麼做的。」抱住 Illya，Solo 低下頭，彷彿要將熱氣吹進 Illya 腦袋裡。「我不會那麼做。」

「為什麼？」

「謊話是，我不能丟下你。」

「實話呢？」

「實話是，你跟他們不一樣。」Solo 又說：「每個國家都想要我，他們會不擇手段的折磨我，只為了從我口中挖出那份情報，也許 KGB 也是，但你不一樣，Illya，你愛我。」

「你不知道那個。」

「我當然知道，可憐的 Illya，我們還在一起時你就愛我了。」

Illya 從來都不願意回憶那兩年，但他確實這麼想過，就在他想更進一步的時候，U.N.C.L.E. 解散了。「而你並不。」

「我可不會那麼說。」Solo 抱緊 Illya，像是怕他會跑了。「我只是更想要順其自然。」

「所以你只是在利用我。」

Solo 笑了起來，Illya 終於睜開眼睛，Solo 並不刻意遮掩表情，Illya 得以專注的凝視男人，他試圖從中找出一丁點破綻，好拉開絕望的界線，但他的手指只滑過捉摸不透的矛盾，彷彿 Solo 還在建構整個謊言，於是 Illya 所能得到的僅是模糊的衝動。

仍在 Solo 臉上滑動的手指被抓住，Illya 瞪著一臉無辜的俊美男人，Solo 苦澀的笑了，同時將 Illya 的手指放到唇邊，落下無數濕熱的吻，可笑到像是不成體統的彌補。

「我想，我會愛上你的。」

「騙子。」

停下親吻，Solo 在 Illya 的手指間微笑。「別假裝你不想要。」

Illya 用盡所有力氣狠狠瞪著 Solo，直到 CIA 不得不投降。「和我賭一回？」

「你會輸。」

「拭目以待。」

Illya 試著縮回手，Solo 不允許這個，Illya 不願再讓 Solo 如願，執拗的要抽手，Solo 索性吻上他的唇，在 Illya 掙扎的同時將手指穿過他指間，恍惚就成了十指交握，Illya 克制了所有動作，Solo 自覺的退開。

「別留下我。」

戲劇化的沙啞聲中滿是苦痛，Illya 卻被糾纏住，他應該掙脫、應該甩開身上矯揉造作的男人，但 Solo 將他抱得太緊，力道近於傷害，又像無止盡的挽留，Illya 確實推開了 Solo，男人臉上滿是震驚，可憐兮兮的像被拋棄的大狗。

Illya 不該因此痛苦，他試著擺脫這一切，最後，他只能將熱水袋塞進 Solo 懷裡，CIA 得寸進尺的伸出手，Illya 忍不住咒罵全世界，卻還是惱火的抱住重又綻開微笑的 Solo。

Solo 舒服的呼出一口氣。「別鬆手。」

「閉嘴。」

「別折磨自己了，Illya。」

「我最後一次警告你，閉嘴。」

「或許你可以拿什麼來堵住它？」

Illya 真的不打算讓 Solo 如願，於是這個吻被刻意拖延太久，直到 Solo 難耐的嘆氣，終於主動吻上了 Illya。

「別以為這樣你就贏了。」

「拭目以待。」

全然相反的對話並不代表什麼，或者接連不斷的吻也是。

但 Illya 再也沒有放開 Solo 的手，他竭盡全力的追逐 Solo，直到他掙扎著落入夢境。

「睡吧，我會一直在這裡。」

「你該逃走……」

「我就在這裡。」

Illya 不該渴望被丟棄，但他正確實的被摧毀。


	11. Day 10

Illya 醒來時，身上的大衣早就消失無蹤，安全屋裡只剩下他沉沉的呼吸，奇異的並未感到失望，Illya 推開還有些餘溫的熱水袋，搖搖晃晃的下床拿出追蹤器，動作制式，毫不拖泥帶水，腦袋卻一片茫然空白，他的手指滑過冰涼塑膠，按下開關前又改而握住同樣冰冷的槍柄，用力到指節發白也無法鬆手。

門輕輕打開，Illya 轉身開槍，他沒有真的瞄準，或許是因為他心底還抱持著些微期望，在堪稱無可救藥的餘地之外，Illya 以最後一絲尊嚴虛扣扳機，槍口對準正關上門的 Solo。

看著門框上的彈孔，Solo 問：「所以你明知是我，還是開槍了？」

突然暴起的 Illya 將 Solo 一把推向門板，換上廉價大衣看起來依舊那麼好的 CIA 可能早就料到這個，藍色眼眸中毫無驚慌，甚至隱隱帶笑。「說真的，你得有多傻才會以為我走了？」

Solo 歸來的事實使 Illya 不再擁有理直氣壯的資格，他堅持：「我早就該殺了你！」

「但我覺得你可能更想做點別的。」

過於侵略的吻來得無聲無息，或者 Illya 根本不曾想過抵禦，他被 Solo 推倒在地，男人買回來的東西滾了一地，Illya 覺得自己可能撞到了頭，但 Solo 在笑，既囂張又無辜，好像那顆傻呼呼的子彈其實是顆鑽石，Illya 覺得自己應該發怒，但 Solo 的舌頭舔掉了所有火焰，取而代之的是舌苔刮過的炙熱戰慄，他們曾經太過瞭解彼此，埋沒在記憶深處的資訊在這幾天內被反覆溫習，兩人歪著頭的角度正好吻上對方敏感的地方，連氣息都交融得完美無缺。

「喔……」Solo 掙扎著從 Illya 唇上退開。「等等、等等，我買了冰淇淋。」

「你什麼？」

毫不知恥的坐在 Illya 身上，Solo 將凌亂前髮往後撥，另一隻手曖昧的停留在 Illya 大腿根部。「我說我買了冰淇淋，得放進冰箱。」

看著開始收拾地面一片凌亂的 Solo，Illya 難以置信的坐起身，在 Solo 抱著雜貨走進廚房時，他也亦步亦趨的跟上。

「我們今天下午就該離開。」

將圍巾掛上椅背，Solo 說：「我知道。」

「那你還買那麼多東西？」

Solo 哼著聽起來就像是資本主義的歌，自顧自的將冰淇淋放進冰箱，Illya 站在男人身後，毫無所覺的靠得太近，火熱吐息吹拂在 Solo 後頸，Solo 沒有躲開，像在提醒 Illya 這曾是他的領地，當 Solo 趴伏在他身下被操成一攤泥時，Illya 總是喜歡啃咬這片肌膚，留下專屬自己的印記，隔天，Solo 會一邊抱怨一邊戴上圍巾，又笑著放任他將冰涼的手穿過厚實羊毛觸碰吻痕。

全是欲擒故縱的把戲，該死的圍巾或其他一切全是 Solo 的道具，這就是場強迫喚醒的戲碼，但 Illya 即使能看穿事實的本質仍舊逃避不了撲天蓋地的懷念，記憶像是輕飄飄的雪花，在累積過多過久後，終於崩塌。

Solo 向後靠進 Illya 懷裡，因為碰過冰品而微涼的手指向後勾住 Illya，CIA 偏過臉，扯下 Illya 的頭卻不吻他。「你到底什麼時候才要吻我？」

靠上餐桌的 Illya 撞倒了所有東西，但誰也沒在意，他低頭咬住那張討厭的嘴，Solo 在他唇上得意的微笑，Illya 不得不用力抹掉那個，他幾乎舔進 Solo 的喉嚨，並用一手推高對方的襯衫下襬，在帶著傷疤的胸膛與腹肌上來回撫摸，一手卻往下在褲檔周圍徘徊不前，Solo 在他身上難耐地扭動，彷彿有火在體內延燒。

「天啊…… Illya！」

將手指壓在 Solo 喉頭使男人更貼近自己，Illya 解開 Solo 的腰帶，在裝模作樣的西褲掉落地面後，他以掌心按上已有些濡濕痕跡的內褲，Solo 抽了口氣，向後仰起頭，Illya 咬住眼前不斷顫抖的耳垂，Solo 立刻像是斷了線一樣癱軟在他懷裡。

扯開礙事布料，Illya 直接握著 Solo 的陰莖用力套弄，舌頭則滑進男人同樣敏感的耳朵，壓在喉頭的手指同時向上侵入微張的嘴，還在不斷呻吟的 Solo 順從的舔起 Illya 的手，飢渴的含住並吸吮！

攪動著淫蕩的舌頭與聲音，Illya 又一次咬住 Solo 的脖子，他先用牙齒細細磨過每片肌膚，在徹底舔濕後又大力吮吸，即使 Solo 發出痛哼也不罷休，他甚至會在 Solo 疼痛的同時咬住最灼熱的地方，直到微微滲血才鬆口。

Solo 的陰莖更亢奮了，高高翹起並不斷吐出前液，Illya 更加用力的擼動著，Solo 已經沒有餘裕顧及 Illya 仍放在自己嘴裡的手指了，呻吟與求饒斷斷續續的溢出那張嘴。

「求你了…… Illya，讓我射。」

「我沒說你不可以。」

Illya 的手卻不像他的話語那樣慷慨，驟停的動作使快感戛然而止，Solo 企圖伸手滿足自己，Illya 沒讓男人如願，他低啞的聲音像是最後一把火，Solo 靠在他身上，差一點就要化成灰燼。

「如果我讓你射，你要怎麼回報我？」

「一切……求你，Illya，我會舔你，讓你射在我嘴裡……」Solo 扭動著，因為想像而更加激動。「讓我舔你！求你！」

再一次加快手上動作，Illya 全無控制的力道使疼痛成為快感來源，Solo 像要斷氣般的粗喘，在 Illya 手中射出又多又濃的精液，Illya 鬆開雙手，Solo 差點軟倒在地上。

「記得你的承諾。」

Solo 跪在地上，有些乏力的手指解開 Illya 早就高高隆起的拉鍊，釋放了他幾乎硬到發疼的勃起，然後迫不及待的含進嘴裡，Illya 抓著 Solo 的頭髮，強迫男人吞到最深處，Solo 的喉嚨又緊又熱，Illya 抱著男人的頭前後晃動，像是用這張嘴自慰一樣，Solo 沒有反抗，即使已被粗暴動作擠出滿臉淚水也一樣，Illya 能看見 Solo 將手指插進後穴擴張，他在這樣的刺激下全數射在 Solo 嘴裡！

「別吞下去。」Illya 喘息著提醒，但 Solo 依舊不聽他的。

揩掉嘴邊溢出的精液，Solo 用舌頭舔過指尖，眼神故意上挑著勾引 Illya。「這已經是我的了。」

將 Solo 一把拉起，Illya 直接撕開對方的襯衫，終於帶著些許熱度的手掌捏著 Solo 下顎，強硬的吻上仍有自己味道的嘴，另一手則緩慢滑過 Solo 後背，最後停留在 Solo 後穴外不斷揉弄。

Solo 伸長手勾來桌上的一瓶橄欖油，Illya 接續了這個動作，將橄欖油倒在手上，藉著油脂潤滑，Illya 的手指順利進入 Solo 的身體，窩在他懷裡的男人因侵入而顫抖，雙手卻還緊緊環著 Illya 的脖子，飢渴地舔吻著他的喉結，Illya 加入第二根手指時，Solo 在他頸側咬出了牙印。

「再來……嗯、快點！」

屈起的手指很快找到了 Solo 的前列腺，Illya 將所有注意力都投注在那兒了，Solo 又一次浪叫起來，狂亂的吻他每個地方。「不、太多了……啊！」

「這是你應得的。」

「小心眼！」

Solo 的反駁立刻得到懲罰，Illya 抽出手指，空虛使 Solo 如蛇般扭動。「不、別這樣，Peril、Illya，求你！」

Illya 的回應是淺淺的親吻，這根本無法滿足 Solo 的渴望，眼明手快的抓住 Solo 探向後穴的手，Illya 將男人壓上餐桌，抬起手重重掌摑那形狀優美的臀部！

「嗯啊……你、嗯。」

沒有停手，Illya 毫不控制力氣的打了 Solo 十下，響亮的拍擊聲與 Solo 急切的嗚咽混合成最深刻的刺激，Illya 又一次硬到疼痛，他鬆開壓著 Solo 的手，以雙手揉捏眼前又紅又腫的臀瓣，那裡比他的手更熱，像是將他完全吸住一樣。

「操我…… Illya，求你！」

癱軟在桌面的 Solo 扭過頭，Illya 這才意識到 Solo 居然勃起了，並因慾望而焦躁難耐，他掰開 Solo，迫不及待的將自己撞了進去，足夠的潤滑使 Illya 的陰莖直接挺進最深處，Solo 弓起背，像是被丟到岸上的魚！

「再來，還要、還要更多！Illya ……給我。」

Illya 重重操幹著 Solo，每一次都將男人無情的往前頂，退出時又被貪婪的後穴緊緊吸著不放，他被夾緊、被需要、被渴望、被索討，痛苦擠壓出難以言喻的快樂，Illya 不得不加快速度，Solo 終於再也叫不出聲音，停住動作，Illya 向前胡亂吻遍能觸碰到的通紅肌膚，Solo 紅著眼睛側過頭，他立刻吻住那張沒有要求的嘴。

「Illya、Illya，拜託……」

Solo 在他們的吻中呼喚著 Illya，Illya 完全無法控制這個，他放任自己一遍遍的操幹 Solo，因為 Solo 沒有拒絕，所有叫喚都是應允，然後變成激烈喘息，在幾乎被快感吞沒前，Illya 抽出陰莖，將白濁精液全射在 Solo 紅腫臀上。

「Cowboy？」

癱軟在桌面上的 Solo 只是伸出手，Illya 知道這個，每當他們完事，Solo 總會這麼做，於是 Illya 像以前一樣扶起 Solo，帶著點不甘願的縱容，他先扶著 Solo 進了浴室，讓男人坐在浴缸邊，動手脫掉還掛在對方身上的襯衫及襪子，Illya 不介意讓膝蓋碰到地面，但這時 Solo 總會帶著詭異的笑容看向他。

「看什麼？」

Solo 用值得一拳的方式搖頭，Illya 用力甩上浴室門，在他將房間收拾好後，Solo 裹著毯子走出浴室，碰的一聲趴上床鋪，Illya 也進了浴室，他只花五分鐘打理自己，剩下的時間全用來整理了──因為 Solo 就是個遊手好閒的傢伙，Illya 洩憤似的揉爛寫著電話號碼的紙巾。

「Illya。」

丟下擦頭髮的毛巾，Illya 不耐煩的看向趴在床上的 CIA。「做什麼？」

「冰淇淋，謝謝。」

Illya 差點拆下冰箱門，最後他黑著臉將香草冰淇淋塞進 Solo 手裡，CIA 像蟲一樣趴到他膝上，卻碰也不碰幾乎被 Illya 徒手捏斷的湯匙。「滾開。」

「你折磨了我半天，而我只想要一口冰淇淋。」

忿忿的撕開盒蓋，Illya 挖了一匙冰送進 Solo 嘴裡，他甚至都沒試著用湯匙敲斷 Solo 太白太整齊的牙齒── KGB 能用湯匙殺人，當然。

得到冰淇淋的 Solo 溫馴得像是另一個人，安安靜靜的趴在 Illya 膝上，看到湯匙湊近才張口，沒有似是而非的謎語、你來我往的機關，他們之間的氛圍與沉默一樣柔和，並荒謬地夾雜著香草的甜膩氣息。

Solo 含住湯匙，並接過了冰淇淋盒子，Illya 鬆開手，卻發現匙子又回到眼前，他看向 Solo，男人將眼睛笑成彎彎的，不屈不撓的將湯匙湊得更近。

「我不吃。」

「別彆扭了，Illya，沒人能抵抗這個。」

又一次，Illya 與 Solo 僵持不下，彷彿所有舉動都是可能的預言。Illya 想要離開，又眷戀於 Solo 的體溫，就這麼眼睜睜的任由含著冰淇淋的 Solo 吻上自己。

這是個太過溫柔的吻，冰涼似雪、甜蜜如糖。

「再愛我一次，Illya。」

Illya 被 Solo 的眼睛鎖住，他緩緩閉眸，像是逃避又像許諾，並感覺 Solo 又一次以冰涼的唇吻了上來，除此之外，還有一彎 Illya 再熟悉不過的弧度，那是 Solo 的笑容，甜膩到令人生厭，卻使他也跟著勾起唇角。

Illya 想要前進，但他可能更想留在這裡。


	12. Day 11

戴著 Solo 口中品味糟糕的帽子，穿著大概會得到相同評價的外套，Illya 攤開報紙，幾乎將自己埋在後面，卻又以巧妙的角度盯著整條街道，直到拿著行李箱的 Solo 走到他身邊，悠閒的向一旁小販點餐。

過於標準的俄語聽來輕快愉悅。「我一直想說，你太高又太顯眼，當初在羅馬時我一眼就看見你了。」

「是你太矮。」Illya 折好報紙，隨便夾在腋下。「你的西裝都在發光了。」

「親愛的，你可以直接說我在你眼中閃閃發亮。」將熱騰騰的捲餅遞給 Illya，Solo 啜飲著咖啡。「有什麼發現？」

「沒有。」

「你聽起來很失望。」

把捲餅塞進嘴裡，Illya 說：「沒有。」

Illya 瞪著將笑容藏在紙杯後的 Solo。「我們得盡快離開這裡。」

「當然，我買了火車票。」

Illya 皺起眉頭。「車站太危險了。」

晃了晃手上的車票，Solo 強調：「頭等車廂值得冒險。」

「為什麼我一點都不感到驚訝。」

「因為你瞭解我，親愛的。」

「閉嘴！」

Illya 裝出兇惡的樣子，Solo 笑著又塞來一份捲餅，Illya 低聲抱怨裡頭的豆泥味道不夠，Solo 咬了兩口，隨意給出承諾。「明天我做更好的給你。」

將包裝紙揉成一團扔進小攤後的桶子，Illya 靜靜等著 Solo 吃完，不對那句明天發表任何評論，Solo 可能知道些什麼，漂亮的藍色眼睛眨了眨，唇角勾起細微弧度，像極一個嘲笑，偏又帶著無可言喻的憐憫。端著紙杯的 Illya 撥開 Solo 的手，不耐煩的瞪向刻意靠得過近的男人。

「滾開。」

「你得換句詞，我的小老虎。」

充滿愛意的俄式稱呼在 Solo 唇舌裡轉上一圈後，居然帶上始料未及的情色意味，Illya 看上像是想把 Solo 拆開或折斷，善於調情的男人可沒忽略他微紅的耳垂，彷彿什麼都明瞭的笑容使 Illya 更是惱怒，但他不可能真的在街道旁對 Solo 動手。

「有人這樣叫過你嗎？」Solo 補充。「不是在任務中。」

Illya 握緊拳頭。「我總會收拾你的！」

「那就是沒有了。」Solo 笑得更加得意了。「我的榮幸。」

不願意再為 Solo 的虛榮添加柴火，Illya 轉身離開，講究的雕花鞋亦步亦趨的跟在身後，一段距離後又繞到他身旁，Solo 似乎打算開口說些什麼，Illya 用狠厲眼神制止了那個，Solo 聳聳肩，沒再試著惹惱他，Illya 悶不吭聲的向前走，當他為各種理由看向 Solo 時，總會正巧迎上對方帶著笑意的眼眸，彷彿多麼美好的巧合。

「別看著我。」

「你可不能阻止這個。」

僵持數十秒後，Illya 還是先轉過頭，他將精力全用在提防周遭一切，人來人往的車站外果然有些異樣。

Solo 提議。「從內部進去可能更保險。」

點點頭，Illya 和 Solo 自然的轉頭離開，Illya 的身高確實很顯眼，但他已經習慣處在人群中並保持低調，與走在哪裡都像伸展台的 Solo 不同。「如果他們追過來，全是你的問題。」

假裝讀著不知何時換手的報紙，Solo 低聲說：「我不覺得有人跟過來，你說呢？」

藉助身旁的玻璃倒影，Illya 在確認沒有追兵後點點頭。「可見他們都和你一樣糟糕。」

「你該慶幸這個。」

車站北邊是一片詭異的紅燈區，因尚未升起的月亮而沉寂，Solo 走進一家連窗景都有氣無力的咖啡館，Illya 則靠著路燈觀察車輛，任由 CIA 在吧臺邊對著尚未畫上眼影的阻街女郎散發魅力同時打聽消息。

偶爾，只是偶爾，Illya 會望向 Solo，隔著歐式風格的窗櫺與玻璃，像是看著一場奢侈的電影。

四十分鐘後，Solo 提著行李箱走出咖啡館，Illya 在一分鐘後跟上，這簡直就像他們在羅馬的第一次相遇。

還來不及思考，Illya 已經脫口而出。「你應該戴上墨鏡。」

好像兩個人都想著一樣的事，Solo 笑著說：「等我們下次去羅馬，你可以送我一副。」

「為什麼我得送你？」

「因為我會為你戴上。」Solo 湊得更近。「而且只看著你。」

停頓了一會兒，Illya 說：「太多了。」

「什麼？」

「你說的太多了，聽起來像台詞。」

「而你打定主意要繼續挑我的毛病了？」不滿的看向 Illya，Solo 的笑意中滿是挑釁。「乾脆承認你聽了很高興。」

「那正是你想要的。」Illya 企圖說得更明確，卻在相對的英語詞彙中迷失，迷惑太抽象、勾引太具體，彌補則毫無邏輯，最後他說：「你在賄賂我。」

Solo 毫不意外的笑了，從挑釁變成溫暖。「我在對你好。」

放棄繼續爭辯，Illya 打開貨車後櫃，拉著 Solo 一起躲了進去，粗心大意的司機沒有留意到他們，因塞滿貨物而窄小的空間裡只有些灰塵的氣味，Solo 毫無必要的湊近 Illya，於是 Illya 鼻間又多了 Solo 的古龍水與傲慢。

沒有推開 Solo，Illya 彷彿是個自討苦吃的修行者，他克制距離，又放任 Solo 的侵略，似乎打算以此證明些什麼。Solo 不可思議的理解了，停下似有若無的惡意戲弄，卻刻意停在足夠撩撥的界線。

唯一有所交集的，只有 Illya 與 Solo 的眼睛，他們看向彼此，都像正努力偽裝。

貨車停下，無形交鋒終於告一段落。Illya 在司機打開車門的瞬間拉住對方，給了倒楣的男人一拳，Solo 跟著下車後，他將司機弄進車廂，並確實上鎖。

Solo 打開員工更衣室的門鎖，兩人艱難地找到還算合身的制服，避開監視者的視線，趕在火車發動前最後一秒跳上了車，同時還要避開列車上真正的工作人員，Solo 終於笑了起來，扯著 Illya 的手偷偷摸摸的進了原本就屬於他們的車廂，然後背對著背脫下制服，快手快腳的換上各自的衣服。

Illya 將制服捲成一團丟出窗外，收起梳子的 Solo 猝不及防的拉住他，兩人一起摔到座位上。

「你！」

「看在我還準備了香檳的份上，開心一點？」

「滾開。」

「你真該換點別的詞。」Solo 低下頭，像是用鼻尖或是呼吸愛撫 Illya。「你需要多久時間才能真的相信我？」

「永遠都不可能！」

「這真是非常甜蜜。」Solo 笑。「聽起來像是你準備和我糾纏一輩子。」

Illya 嘲諷。「如果你還有那麼多時間的話。」

「我可不擔心那個，KGB 最強的特工正躺在我膝上。」

「也許你就會死在他手上。」

「喔，我不介意用另一種死法。」

Illya 的表情絕對洩漏了什麼，Solo 咬著下唇，終於還是忍不住燦爛笑靨。「我肯定你想歪了什麼，但那是我晚上的計畫了，Peril。」

「閉嘴。」

拿出一副攜帶式棋盤，Solo 捏著華麗考究的水晶棋子在 Illya 眼前左右搖晃。「在棋盤上殺死我，這就是你的了。」

「這根本毫無意義。」他們曾下過無數盤棋，Solo 得勝的次數簡直寥寥可數。

「別說得好像你永遠是贏的那一個。」Solo 一面挪動棋子一面說：「我贏過你。」

「那是因為你作弊。」Illya 咬牙切齒的強調。「以各種無恥下流的方式。」

「我知道你想念那個。」Solo 拉住打算起身的 Illya。「等等，你去哪裡？」

Illya 奇怪的看向 Solo。「對面的椅子。」

「我覺得這樣挺好。」左手滑過 Illya 的金髮，Solo 笑著說：「反正你以為自己贏定了。」

「你要我下盲棋？」

「不敢？」

「低劣的手法，Cowboy。」但 Illya 不再有動作，他就這麼安穩舒適的躺在 Solo 大腿上，視線所及只剩下一個男人。「不准隨便動棋子，否則我會折斷你的手。」

「我們等著瞧。」

坐得歪七扭八的 Solo 以右手靠著車窗，懶散並緩慢的移動棋子，車窗外時有時無的光線照著那張漂亮的臉，刀刻般的陰影下是輕鬆自在的笑意，就像 Solo 一直糾纏在他頭髮中的左手，彷彿一切都是理所當然！Illya 心不在焉的讓棋子移動，在一次失誤中失去騎士。

Solo 移動手指，以最雍容的姿態吃掉了 Illya 無辜的騎士，偏又笑得像是打開了沒有警鈴的金庫大門，比起得意洋洋更接近耀武揚威，好似 Illya 的失敗就近在眼前，而這名狡猾的竊賊早已想好索討什麼下流的回報，Illya 對於勝負居然漫不經心，侷限的視線始終緊鎖於 Solo 的臉。

開始規律跳躍的光線刻畫著 Solo 的輪廓，像是為男人的臉嵌上無數火光熠熠的鑽石，Illya 無法移開可能彰顯心緒的目光，但他必須這麼做，僅存的理智終於使大半失序回歸正常，Illya 不再看著 Solo，並因抗拒自身的抗拒而感到無限疲憊，於是他沒有留意到 Solo 的表情與動作，下一秒，他已被 Solo 低頭吻上。

男人的舌頭像是把鉤子，殘忍的將 Illya 的注意力再次拉回自己身上，Illya 當然沒有反抗，他不僅勾著 CIA 的脖頸撐高自己，甚至從容張嘴，不像 Solo 那樣裝模作樣，而 Solo 的進犯同時帶著顯而易見的撫慰，Illya 確認不需要那玩意，於是他主動纏住 Solo 的舌頭，霸道的像是要將男人挖空，舔吻過全部的口腔內壁還不夠，他輕輕咬著 Solo 的下唇，滿意的聽見對方細微的呻吟，然後又一次抓住那條甜膩的舌頭與呼吸，不斷深入，直到窒息壓榨著兩人的後腦，這使他們貼得更緊、更熱，然後 Illya 才放開了 Solo。

Solo 沒有離開，而是以額頭靠著 Illya，彷彿用彼此灼熱的吐息延續親吻，似乎覺得不夠，幾個純潔的吻落在 Illya 唇角，輕如羽毛，又沉沉落在心上，像是愛，又像被愛。

隱密的快樂如此甜美，Illya 能聽見 Solo 從喉嚨裡笑出聲音，在他額上低低震動，而 Solo 的呼吸裡甚至還帶著他的氣味，並以此構成了一個小小的世界──裡面是整個 Illya，且無比滿足。

Illya 就這麼被抓住了，他目不轉睛的盯著 Solo，好像對方正在發光，更糟的是 Solo 抱緊他，宛如呵護著一顆泡泡。

「會冷嗎？」

Illya 穿得確實太少了，他還來不及套上夾克就被 Solo 拉來，但他搖頭。「你……的西裝夠暖。」

又一次笑出聲，Solo 說：「隨時為你效勞，小老虎。」

「閉嘴，否則我會吐在你昂貴的外套上。」瞪著始終無法從 Solo 臉上消失的笑靨，Illya 說：「不准笑。」

「咬我啊。」

這可能是個挑釁，或者更接近誘惑，Illya 接受了，他咬上 Solo 的唇，斷斷續續的說：「如果這讓你很享受就沒意義了。」

Solo 的笑意則碾壓在 Illya 唇上。「這還得看你的能耐，我的蘇聯同志。」

Illya 和 Solo 在座椅上緩慢的做愛。

沒脫掉 Solo 那件確實很暖和的西裝，Illya 只解開對方的襯衫鈕釦，CIA 自動自發的甩開西褲，毫不客氣的跨坐在他身上，由上而下慢慢的吞進 Illya。

一點一點進入的過程近乎折磨，Illya 卻不在意，他享受這一刻，當 Solo 完全坐下，Illya 握住 CIA 的腰，像是要將對方緊緊嵌在自己的陰莖上。

「嗯……」Solo 低啞的呻吟中帶著黏膩渴求。「Illya，拜託！」

「只是這樣就不行了嗎？Cowboy。」

調整呼吸，Solo 忍不住扭腰。「呼……蘇聯尺寸確實值得驕傲。」

「隨時為你效勞。」

「這不公平，我的暱稱呢？」

「賤人！」

在 Solo 笑出聲的瞬間，Illya 扣著對方的腰狠狠往上頂弄，Solo 忍不住叫出聲來。「啊啊……」

為了不驚擾到隔壁包廂，Illya 扯起襯衫下擺塞進 Solo 嘴裡，CIA 沒有抗拒，確認對方不能發出過大聲響，Illya 毫不客氣的擺動起腰，在往上頂的同時壓下 Solo，再也不能更深了，他進入了從未有人探索的秘地，因過度刺激而高仰起頭的 Solo 則彷彿離水的魚，只能被動的承受 Illya 的操幹。

「嗯……」

所有聲音都變得小小的，並極度壓抑，幾乎只剩一點喘氣或鼻息，卻反而放大了快感的音量，Illya 迷惑於 Solo 內壁的緊窄濕熱，不間斷的頂入動作一下一下的擊潰了兩個男人的理智，Solo 主動擺起腰迎合著，Illya 空出的雙手則撫上眼前的結實胸肌，並惡意地揉捏微微挺立的乳頭，直到它們全都發紅腫漲，Illya 才用舌頭叼住一邊，彷彿能榨出什麼來一樣的用力吸吮！

Solo 的反應更大了，像是想躲，又主動將自己推向 Illya，想要得到更多，Illya 將自己能給的都給了，他的注意力、他的心跳以及他的一切。

快感從脊髓漫開，更重要的是懷中的這個人，Illya 感受著 Solo 的呼吸與緊繃，好像他打開了 Solo，同時也被牢牢抓住！

再也咬不住襯衫，Solo 低頭尋找 Illya 的嘴唇，明明那麼無助卻又渴望，Illya 無法忍受這個，他的手指穿過略有些汗濕的黑髮，以適當的力道將 Solo 壓下，讓男人碰上自己的唇。

就像是在沙漠中遇見了一口井，Solo 飢渴的與 Illya 唇舌交纏，不久又因沒頂的快感而癱軟下來，Illya 吻著 Solo，同時將自己深深埋入男人體內，在那像是天堂的地方射出所有，Solo 顫抖著吞下他的喘息與精液，幾乎又高潮了一次。

誰也沒離開誰，Solo 靠著 Illya 的額頭低低喘息，間或討要幾個不帶性慾、近乎玩耍的親吻，簡直如同沾手的糖般纏人煩厭，Illya 卻無法鬆手，他將 Solo 嵌進自己，貼合到不留一絲縫隙。

終於睜開眼睛的 Solo 看向窗外，彷彿沒話找話。「下雪了。」

「冷嗎？」

「你跟火爐一樣，當然不冷。」Solo 閉上眼睛，宛如融化在 Illya 身上的巧克力。「這麼大的風雪，我們也許會被困住。」

「沒關係。」

「沒關係？」笑著重複 Illya 的話，Solo 的聲音像帶著夢的餘韻。「我希望我們被困住。」

將 Solo 捧在心口，Illya 覺得自己再也不可能這麼柔軟，只為了照顧一個人的安眠，他甚至放低聲音。「這樣很好。」

吻上 Solo 的黑髮，Illya 始終沒有偏頭看向窗外，想像中的風雪掩埋了終點，列車再也不會停。

Illya 希望這樣。


	13. Day 12

「他看起來像是個 KGB。」

接過假護照，Solo 聳聳肩。「也許他就是個 KGB。」

「那他為什麼需要一個假身份呢？」

Illya 以左手手指敲著桌面，低聲說：「我不會問那麼多問題。」

看向合作多次的中間人，Solo 的表情很顯然站在了某一邊，棕髮男人撇撇嘴，收下裝滿鈔票的牛皮紙袋就轉身離開。Solo 翻著護照，看起來很滿意。

「他不可信。」

「沒人是可信的。」Solo 指向一併買下的車，笑著問：「一起？」

拿走在 Solo 指尖晃蕩的鑰匙，Illya 以最難看的臉色坐上駕駛座，Solo 卻一屁股坐上後座，彎身從座椅底下掏出兩只提袋，Illya 沒費勁盯著後視鏡，直到冰涼槍口抵上後腦，他才問：「你要開槍嗎？」

「你的反應真令我傷心。」

瞪著後視鏡中的 Solo，Illya 說：「你不開槍的話我要開車了。」

收回槍，Solo 意興闌珊的展開地圖。「你真無聊。」

「你才無聊。」

「老天，我已經能想像我們三十年後的樣子了，Peril，在所有激情消退後，你會是最無趣的老頭子。」

Solo 激情憤慨的詠歎調裡滿是笑意，Illya 拒絕上當。「而你會是個滿腦子妄想的胖子。」

「你大概會拄著柺杖。」

「你會禿頭。」

Solo 在後座大笑出聲，Illya 也沒忍住笑。

擦掉眼角溢出的淚水，Solo 湊上前。「所以，在你想像中我是個滿腦子妄想、又禿又胖的糟老頭，而你還願意睡在我旁邊？」

「我猜總得有人扶你一把。」

「喔，Illya，你為什麼這麼好？」

這問題近乎天真無知，甚至帶點喜劇的色彩，多少顯得有點輕快，Illya 不能停止想像，同時深受話語衝動之苦，他無法承擔不可能實現的答覆，唯有沉默是最佳解答，Solo 似乎不在意，暖熱指頭滑過 Illya 臉頰，明明是再溫柔不過的撫觸，卻像要撕開他，察看所有遲疑下的細微差異。

「你是個傻瓜，Illya。」

當然。Illya 可以這麼回答，但他不願意承認，好像這樣就可以讓 Solo 的手指停留更久，男人不可能察覺他的意圖，卻始終沒有離開，好像在夢中，可又是清醒的，什麼都懸停了：時間、法律、禁忌，似乎一切都要完結了。

直到一顆子彈射穿輪胎！

驟然變故沒讓任何人驚慌失措，Illya 猛踩油門，Solo 則持槍向窗外射擊。Illya 很快就發現他們已被包夾，空曠郊野使一切無所遮蔽，除了向前衝以外，他再也不能做什麼。

「五分鐘，Illya。」Solo 抽換彈匣，三槍擊中對方的車胎。「前面有鐵路！」

握緊方向盤，Illya 撞開追兵，拖著一個破輪胎向前狂奔，有車追了上來，Illya 舉起右手，子彈擊破車窗，他在瞬間瞄準與自己平行的另一名駕駛，卻花了太久的時間才扣下扳機。

Solo 用幾槍逼退對方，Illya 則將車開下道路，有勇無謀的奔馳於滿是冰雪的原野。

「KGB？」

沒有回答顯而易見的答案，Illya 撞開一處農舍的鐵絲網，直到再也不能前進，他才看向 Solo，粗喘著像終於記起如何呼吸。「走。」

下了車，Illya 拉著 Solo 在雪中奔跑，他們跑過農莊、跨過圍欄，曲折的向鐵軌奔去，眼前是一片冰凍的湖泊，Illya 毫不遲疑，雪下得夠久了，他帶著 Solo 踏上湖面，不算厚實的冰層劃開細微裂痕，Illya 推開 Solo，獨自回頭對著湖面裂開處連續射擊，幾枚子彈被冰層彈開，但裂痕不斷擴大、鬆動，KGB 和其他人追上來了──在共同目標之前國籍似乎不再那麼重要。

Illya 轉身繼續奔跑，鐵軌就在眼前，載送貨物的列車已經逼近，Solo 跑在他前面，兩人已經拉開了不少距離，看著 Solo 的背影，Illya 突然有被捨棄的錯覺，他不一定能趕上，但 Solo 可以。

好像一切都變慢了，Illya 看著 Solo 跳上貨車，他們視線交會，Illya 被想像糾纏，擦過大腿的子彈則使他燃燒，所有一切全都拖慢了他的速度，在無奈與刻意之間，Illya 依舊緊盯著 Solo 的眼睛，好像企圖從裡頭挖出什麼，或許是戲謔的告別、又或是空白的揭曉。

但 Solo 向他伸出了手。「Illya！」

抓住 Solo，Illya 在千鈞一髮之際被拉上貨車，沒有離手的槍立刻瞄準了幾乎要握住門把的另一個 KGB，Illya 毫不遲疑的扣動扳機，終於使那雙驚愕的眼睛消失在視線與風雪中。

「那是個 KGB。」

「別太得意，Cowboy。」

被拉進 Solo 懷裡的 Illya 讓低沉笑聲包圍著，他以沉默相對，像是被捆住雙手，陷在黏稠的蛛網上動彈不得，或許什麼都消失了，除了 Solo；什麼都不必存在，除了 Solo，這當然令人困惑，同時也極富刺激，Illya 在被丟棄的同時又被緊緊擁抱，他近乎分崩離析，看起來也像是這樣。

Solo 一直抱著他，好像 Illya 真的破碎了。

「你殺了一個 KGB。」

這是個毋庸置疑的錯誤，Illya 確實開槍了，但他並沒有殺死那個曾與自己擦肩而過的男人，只是角度的問題，他選擇瞄準對方的左臂而非心臟，即使那更難，但他確實做到了，而且也沒有必要更正 Solo 的錯誤。

抱住 Solo，Illya 依舊沒有說話，他什麼也不必說，Solo 的吻已經完善了一切，彷彿忍俊不禁，又或是再也沒有顧忌，Solo 吻得非常徹底，Illya 幾乎沒有呼吸的空間，被迫發出斷氣般的呻吟，但他就範了，不思索也不自語，放縱地享受止不住的慾望。

又一次的死裡逃生與其他太過複雜的一切使他們無法克制撕裂對方的衝動，Illya 在發洩、Solo 則近乎歡舞高歌，無論如何，他們如此契合！

不足的潤滑使進入的動作變得那麼困難，卻無法消解一分一毫的渴望，Illya 咬住下唇，直到身後的 Solo 全數插入後才終於大口喘息，單是這樣被插著就已經太多太重，甚至又一次壓迫呼吸，但 Solo 卻沒有等到他緩過來，幾乎全數抽出後又重重頂入，Illya 痛到掉淚，又心甘情願的跪著並打開自己，任由 Solo 一次次頂到最深處。

「嗯……太深了、我會……我要……啊！」Illya 無法克制的胡言亂語。「Solo、別……」

像是被侵略、被標記，Solo 在 Illya 身上留下太多痕跡，吻痕、齒印，無數瘀痕與帶血的傷口全彰顯了這場性愛的失控，Illya 覺得自己要被 Solo 操散了，但他依舊緊緊咬著 Solo 的陰莖，同時用力擼動自己的勃起，過多刺激使 Illya 快速崩潰，他在高潮時仍承受著 Solo 太猛烈的抽插，強烈快感變成穿透骨髓的苦痛，他甚至無處可逃！

「太多了、不要了！Napoleon！」

「不！」

Solo 在射精時咬住 Illya 的脖子，這給了 Illya 第二次的高潮。

沒有遮蔽的車廂很冷，夜風吹散了性愛的味道，但 Solo 與 Illya 累得只能貼緊彼此取暖，Solo 從背後抱著 Illya，陰莖仍埋在他體內，Illya 不想抱怨，他大概是被困住了。

越過 Illya 的肩頭，Solo 能看見整片星空。「嘿，我想我剛剛看見了流星。」

懶得理會 Solo 的夢話，Illya 依舊閉著眼睛。「只有愚蠢的浪漫主義相信許願那回事，你是好萊塢電影的女主角嗎？」

「別這樣，Illya。」Solo 吻上 Illya 的耳垂。「告訴我，你會許什麼願？」

「蘇聯人不相信這個。」

「說說看。」

「你好吵！」

Solo 的退讓全體現在落於 Illya 頸上的吻，Illya 沒有躲，他也躲不開。

「我猜你就想要這個。」

「閉嘴。」

Solo 笑著問：「那我怎麼吻你呢？」

「或者就做你該做的。」

Illya 偏頭讓 Solo 吻上自己，唇舌間的問號全被折磨咬碎，Illya 沒有問 Solo 的願望，他們都不會說。

Illya 可能沒有願望，或者他知道那永遠不會實現。


	14. Day 13

跳下貨車後，Solo 拉著 Illya 在一家飯店迷迷糊糊的睡了半天，走出大門才發現天候不佳，半透明的雪中夾帶著雨，輕盈柔軟，卻冷得叫人打顫，老闆好心的送了他們兩杯櫻桃酒，Illya 喝了半杯，Solo 也是。

胃裡雖然有些暖意，Solo 還是習慣性的穿上大衣、撐起傘，連手上都帶著黑色的皮革手套，在 Illya 看來像極了矯揉造作的英國人，反觀 Illya，他在昨天的奔跑中丟失了帽子，並拒絕了男人的衣物，只在 Solo 不贊同的目光中拉上夾克拉鍊，同時用手勢示意聒噪的 CIA 最好閉上嘴，但顯然他的威脅並未奏效。

「Illya。」Solo 的聲音既無奈又溫柔。「Illya。」

「閉嘴。」Illya 滿臉不耐的瞪著身邊那柄黑傘。「這根本不能算是雪。」

看著 Illya 快要控制不住的手指，還想說些什麼的 Solo 只好點點頭，太過誇張的嘆氣則理所當然的被 Illya 忽略了。

「至少進來。」

「你真煩，Cowboy。」

Solo 又嘆息了，Illya 心煩意亂的接過傘，Solo 咬住手套，拉下足夠溫暖的皮革後又來碰 Illya 的手，然後裝模作樣的倒抽口氣。「老天，你冷得像塊冰。」

「那就別碰。」

「你可以戴上手套。」

「你的手指太短了。」

「待在你身邊，我才發現原來我的缺點那麼多。」Solo 笑了。「但你還在這裡。」

「我說過了，別太得意。」

Solo 笑著說：「這很難，Illya。」

不願意再和 Solo 糾纏下去，Illya 轉頭看向其他方向。這是座歷史悠久的小城，到處都是公園，然而白雪覆蓋了所有綠地，枯枝猙獰的伸向半空，單調風光使四周商家的燈飾更璀璨，甚至溫暖。

Solo 自得其樂的穿梭在人群中，撐著傘的 Illya 只能跟著往前走，打著燈光的櫥窗裡陳列著充滿節日氣息的各式裝飾，不少女孩駐足在商店前，對著裡頭的珠寶或裙子小聲說笑，Illya 能看見她們的視線越過玻璃折射到 Solo 身上，大概也留意到這個的 Solo 對著她們綻開微笑，又挑釁的看向他。

不肯咬住餌的 Illya 刻意偏頭去看櫥窗，視線掃過一雙棕色手套，Solo 湊上來，在 Illya 又要邁開步伐前拉住他，收起雨傘後，Solo 笑著推開掛著鈴鐺的木門。

「我要看櫥窗裡那雙手套。」

Illya 想要拒絕：「我不是……」

「你當然是。」從店員手上接過手套，Solo 在 Illya 手上比了比，笑得既無辜又刻意。「多適合你修長的十指。」

「很風趣，Cowboy。」

「戴上試試。」

「我不需要。」

「別說傻話了，外頭在下雪，你當然需要一雙手套。」

連價格都沒問，Solo 二話不說就掏出皮夾，並擅自替 Illya 拒絕了包裝。拿著手套的 Illya 毫無辦法──他確實是故意朝這雙手套多看了兩眼──只能乖乖戴上，昂貴的棕色小羊皮柔軟舒適，上頭的縫線精緻細密，且正適合 Illya 的手，宛如量身打造。

「很適合你。」

「我不會道謝，是你擅自買的。」

Solo 看似失望的搖搖頭，唇角明顯的弧度卻不像那麼一回事。跟著 Solo 走出店鋪，Illya 又接過傘，有恃無恐的 Solo 依然故我的對著櫥窗內的其他東西品頭論足，卻再也不看那些投來視線或微笑的女人，反而指著圍巾或其他 Illya 完全不需要的東西要他來看。

「我覺得這副袖釦挺好的，寶石亮度不錯，跟你的眼睛相得益彰。」

Illya 根本懶得回答，只是故意取笑的 Solo 也不在意他的冷淡，依舊一家一家的看過去，Illya 一直為男人撐著傘，對落在左肩的雨雪恍若未覺。

天氣、季節、光照、大街，來來往往的人群，繁華的商店，所有這些都讓 Illya 感到頭暈目眩，但或許真正使他迷亂的是 Solo 被裝飾燈光打亮的側臉，又或是男人髮上細小的水珠，所有與這些令人目眩神迷的魅力不相干的現實都被拋在腦後，Illya 眼中只剩下一個人，他筋疲力盡，又無可奈何，怎麼都無法確切的表達──他被迷住了，荒謬的覺得對著商品挑三揀四的 Solo 好傻好可愛！

Illya 不自覺的站到 Solo 身邊，像那些女孩一樣透過玻璃看向 Solo，同時看見自己的表情，於是 Illya 在最快樂的同時為自己的無可救藥而受傷，卻無可自拔。

不可能理解他的 Solo 偏頭看了過來，Illya 努力讓自己的表情呈現一片空白，但 Solo 依舊笑了，並伸手勾住 Illya 的脖子，在他唇上落下一個吻，黑傘將他們隔離於世界之外，見證這一吻的只有櫥窗內閃閃發光的寶石。

只是嘴唇相碰、只是寵溺、只是憐愛，不是刻意為之、不是角力、不是誘惑，最有可能的只是一時興起。

但 Illya 理所當然的沉迷，心臟像是滿飲了一整瓶的櫻桃酒，又像過度膨脹將要炸裂的氣球，Solo 鬆開他，笑著拍了拍他的臉，接過傘，Solo 輕鬆自在的向外走去，Illya 則被釘在這裡，他在 Solo 離開後就感到絕望鋪天蓋地。

看著那道背影，Illya 想觸碰 Solo，卻又收回手。

他走不出去。

察覺 Illya 沒有跟上的 Solo 回過頭，雪變大了，Illya 又背對著櫥窗燈光，Solo 看不清 Illya 的表情，但他慢條斯理的走回來，收起傘，和 Illya 並肩站在櫥窗前。 

「你知道的，我可以陪你等雪停。」

「雪不會停。」

對 Illya 而言，這場雪已經下了兩年。


	15. Day 14

Illya 接通了 KGB 的秘密線路，Oleg 的冷漠與嘲蔑通過電話線依然清晰可見。

「Kuryakin，你又一次令人失望，但我願意再給你一個機會。」

也許是 Illya 的沉默太像遲疑，Oleg 的聲音帶著古怪笑意。「CIA 已經得到了消息，他們會帶走他。」

「不可能，我……」Illya 想起 Solo 曾經離開自己眼前，而他甚至沒有打開追蹤器確認。

「明天，將他帶到邊境來，這是你最後一次機會。」Oleg 總會這麼補充。「或者，殺了他。」

線路被切斷，Illya 木然的放下話筒，他走進酒店大廳，Solo 正和負責櫃臺的金髮女郎調情，早已習慣的情景現在看來卻有不同可能，Illya 仔細盯著兩人交疊的手，原本相互間沒有聯繫的碎片偶然顯示出真相──那些寫著不同數字的紙巾！

Illya 上前扯住 Solo 就往房間走，男人還試著和他調笑，Illya 完全不聽不顧，打開門後就將 Solo 甩到床上，並從對方的口袋裡找出那張紙，也許是他的表情太扭曲，Solo 居然笑了起來。

「你在嫉妒嗎？」Solo 撫上 Illya 的臉。「我得說這相當火辣，但真的完全沒必要，Peril。」

「那是個 CIA。」

Solo 僅僅遲疑了一瞬間，但對 Illya 而言已經太多了，尖銳憤怒燒毀一切，理智再也不復存在，Illya 應該拿出槍，但他更喜歡用手砸碎所有東西，他付出的力量將一一反餽，從顫抖變成血、變成傷疤，然後痛楚會讓他清醒，他就能夠做得更正確。

Illya 與 Solo 纏鬥在一起，像是一面打破的鏡子，拳頭割裂 Solo 的嘴角，也襲擊了 Illya 腿上的舊傷。沒有放過 Solo 或自己，Illya 的拳頭再一次確實的落在對方臉上，反餽而回的力量甚至扯裂了他的指甲，除了疼痛以外更多的是報復的快感，看著 Solo 因一時的暈眩而停住動作，Illya 沒有錯過這個機會，他翻身壓住 Solo，又給了無恥竊賊厚重的一巴掌！

與上次不同，Solo 的眼底再也沒有恐懼，男人在笑，像是早就看穿 Illya 的把戲。「你還等什麼，我以為你要上我？」

「如果你也很享受，那就沒有意義了。」

「你應該試試。」

「你應該閉嘴。」

Solo 還想說些什麼，卻猝不及防的被綁住雙手，試圖冷靜的表情逗樂了 Illya，他低下頭，那麼靠近 Solo 的臉，在昨天，這將是一個吻的開始。「我不會吻你，你不值得那個。」

扯掉 Solo 的褲子，Illya 強硬的捅入兩根手指，男人痛到直冒冷汗、渾身僵直，但 Illya 不在意，他已經不在意了。

「怕嗎？」

「不怕，你在世界上最不需要怕的就是愛你的人。」

「還嘴硬。」

又掃去一個耳光，Illya 沒用多大力道，卻依然能從 Solo 臉上聽見嗡嗡作響的聲音，他的手指忍不住撫過 Solo 紅腫的側臉，那裡摸起來無比火熱，但當他們穿過邊境，北方的風雪將會吹熄這個。

Illya 又一次探入手指尋找 Solo 的前列腺，Solo 努力讓自己放鬆，直到 Illya 的手指終於碰到那一處，男人終於開始嘗到一點甜頭，但 Illya 並不感謝這樣的配合，這很奇怪，他一方面想讓 Solo 疼痛，一方面又想讓對方劇烈高潮到再也射不出任何東西，就好像在他的憤怒中還有些其他的東西，除了怒氣以外，或許還有難以言喻的憐惜，他既覺得 Solo 可惡，同時又覺得可憐。

「你錯了。」

在逐漸升起的熱度中，Solo 已經很難維持理智。「什麼？」

「你錯了，你不應該騙我，你應該直接殺了我，你有很多那樣的機會，但你蠢得無可救藥。」

「無可救藥的是你。」

「沒錯，而你會輸在自作聰明以及你的自以為是。」

「自以為是？」以一個雙手被捆住、雙腿大張，還有兩根手指在後穴裡抽動的人來說，Solo 笑得實在太自信。「我是嗎？Illya，難道你沒有愛上我？」

「而你利用我。」

「沒走到最後你怎麼會知道呢？」Solo 放低聲音。「也許我就想和你一起逃到世界的盡頭。」

「你為什麼和 CIA 聯繫？」

「我在敷衍 Sanders ……」

「騙子。」

撤出手指，Illya 隨手抽來裝飾性壁爐前的撥火棍，將手把端插入 Solo 體內，突如其來的異物與金屬的冰冷感讓 Solo 忍不住尖叫出聲，但 Illya 沒有停手，他將撥火棍推得更進去，並仿照著性交的動作開始侵犯 Solo。

「我聽說他們會這樣虐待俘虜，或是不願意說出實話的人。」

「不、別這麼做……嗯…… Illya！住手！」

抽出撥火棍，Illya 將手指探入 Solo 後穴，確認那裡除了一點紅腫以外沒有任何實質傷害，但 Solo 在顫抖，他卻覺得這又是 Solo 的陰謀，並為此感到難過，就好像他再也不可能相信這個男人了。

「我覺得我愛過你。」Illya 突然說：「兩年前我很認真的想過我們的關係，我想告訴你，我要的不只是性，我想要更多……我決定告訴你，請你考慮跟我在一起，但是……」

但是 U.N.C.L.E. 解散了，Illya 來不及說，而 Solo 從未想過。

「你拿走硬碟，Oleg 說你騙了我，但我還是在看見你的照片時覺得心痛。」

「Illya ……」

「我想我愛過你。」Illya 將陰莖推入 Solo 體內，這使得他和 Solo 無比靠近，依舊冰涼的手指又撫上 Solo 的臉。「Napoleon ‧ Solo，我愛過你。」

「你現在依舊愛我，別欺騙自己，Illya，你愛我！」

「然後呢，你以為我會放你走？」

「也許我應該跟你回去。」

「那麼你會死。」

「你會救我。」

Illya 搖頭，這不可能。「我不會。」

「你會把我藏起來……」

Solo 的聲音聽起來像是在說服一個人，Illya 突然覺得可笑，美國人總是很天真，他們相信愛情能夠勝過一切，好萊塢的把戲。

「我不能。」

Illya 想要退出 Solo 的身體，或許同時退出這場戰爭，但 Solo 似乎不允許這個，男人將腿纏在 Illya 腰上，並同時擺動起腰，被主動吞進肉穴的 Illya 並沒有抵抗誘惑的能力，他呼應著 Solo 的動作，在對方離開時退出，又在挽留時深深頂入，幾乎被絕望消弭的火焰重又燃起，隨著抽插動作越來越大、越來越深，Illya 的陰莖刮擦著 Solo 的腸壁，順從肉欲的身體脫離控制的亢奮起來，Solo 的浪叫也越發甜膩。

「嗯……啊啊，Illya，再來！」

Solo 的叫聲引發了 Illya 的不悅，他故意說：「應該讓所有人都來看看你的騷樣，你就是個欠人幹的婊子！」

「我猜你的意思是說所有人都會為我瘋狂，像你。」

惱怒的翻過 Solo 的身體，Illya 換了個角度，他緩緩在側躺的 Solo 體內摩擦，Solo 的內壁飢渴收縮，Illya 又突然操幹得越發猛烈，Solo 的背脊不斷顫抖，連腳指都蜷縮起來，口舌之快帶來過於激烈的快感，但 Solo 一點都不在意。

「呼……啊啊！就像這樣……你控制不了你自己！」

「閉嘴。」

「操暈我！Illya，到時候我會乖得像綿羊。」Solo 的眼睛亮得可怕。「然後你可以輕輕的吻我，我不會知道。」

「我不想吻你。」

「說謊，Illya。」Solo 伸出手。「來，過來。」

「不……」

Illya 停下抽插的動作，就這麼停在 Solo 體內，像是正在與慾望抗爭，但 Solo 沒有放棄，男人的聲音迷惑了 Illya 的心智，他俯下身，低得幾乎能嘗到 Solo 的呼吸。

「過來。」

「Solo ……」

「愛我，Illya，你必須愛我。」終於抱住 Illya 的脖子，Solo 輕喃：「吻我，然後繼續愛我！」

「我不想……」

但 Illya 不得不吻上 Solo 可能沾著毒藥的唇，即使這令他感到厭惡並痛苦，但再也沒有什麼能夠阻止這些了，他在吻中又一次挺進 Solo 體內，力道猛得像要將 Solo 撞碎，但男人甘之如飴的承受所有，包括他的呼吸、快感，或是精液。

就好像 Solo 為 Illya 完全打開了，並同時軟化了，當 Illya 將最後一波精液射進 Solo 體內，他倒在 Solo 身上不住喘息，男人劇烈的顫抖著，心跳快得像是下一秒就要跳出胸口，但又笑得那麼溫柔，好像 Illya 曾在兩年前夢寐以求的一切──不僅僅是性，並意味著更多。

毫不惋惜的起身離開，Illya 在幾分鐘後又走回來，將 Solo 從地上抱起，改而放進滿是熱水的浴缸中，他為 Solo 洗去所有污穢，用柔軟的浴巾裹住軟趴趴的男人，又重複了一次相同的過程，只是這次 Solo 從浴缸到了床上。

「別走。」拉住 Illya，Solo 知道這是自己最後的機會。「Illya，相信我。」

握住 Solo 的手，Illya 覺得可笑，同時覺得可悲，他仔細摩挲著男人的指節，直到自己的冰涼染上 Solo。

「我不能。」

Illya 曾經動搖，如今他已放棄。


	16. Day 15

任由 Illya 為自己擦藥，Solo 低聲說：「我知道你不是為了那份情報，但如果我告訴你……」

仍帶著藥味的手指輕輕滑過 Solo 臉頰，Illya 的呼吸已接近嘆息。「沒用的。」

按住 Illya 徘徊於自己頰上的手，Solo 居然再也沒有說什麼，只是將笑容印在 Illya 掌心，毫無意義的舉動點燃了 Illya，不可見的電流一路流竄到心臟，Illya 收回手，幾乎錯覺 Solo 在自己掌中捻熄菸頭，而罪魁禍首依舊噙著笑意，有恃無恐的看向他。

「我們走。」

Oleg 指定的邊境小鎮一片荒蕪，除了風雪以外別無他物，可能已放棄遊說 Illya 的 Solo 抬起眼睛打量四周，像是看著故事的結局。「我得承認，Oleg 其實相當幽默，或說十分詩意。」

Illya 異樣的冷靜，明知眼前一切其實是粉飾太平，他的心跳依舊沉著的維持固定頻率，直到 Solo ──永遠都是 Solo ──溫暖的手指滑進他的掌心，那些不可見的電流回來了，同時又因交握的雙手而平息。

「我猜你得帶我穿過這裡。」

「不是什麼容易的事。」KGB、CIA，或許還有其他人，他們帶著各自的盤算與想法，而 Illya 在這當中不值一提。

Solo 明確指出：「我們之間從來沒有容易的事。」

性別、國籍、身份，這一刻，Illya 所能想起的全是阻礙，但那些似乎都比不上 Solo 的手。

「別擔心。」詭異的安慰著 Solo，即使 Illya 自己都不能理解這代表什麼，或許只有他右手的槍能夠說明。

「還是不打算給我一把槍？」

Illya 笑了。「在我身邊，你永遠不需要拿槍。」

Solo 可能也想笑，但男人的聲音聽起來彷彿那天的雨與雪。「想想，你得花多久才能忘記我？」

「我為什麼要忘記你？」Illya 安靜下來，雖然只維持了很短的時間。「美國人總是想著更輕鬆的路。」

「而蘇聯人喜歡自討苦吃。」

握緊 Solo 的手，Illya 才踏出一步就被 CIA 拉住，他好奇的回頭，像是不知道自己還能給出什麼。

「你可以……」

Illya 有些戒備，像是 Solo 會吐出一句詛咒或願望，看著他的表情，美國人想了很久，最後只是笑著搖頭，那些總是不安分的手指與眼神纏上 Illya 的臉，猶如一個親吻的前奏，但他唇上只有越來越冷的雪花緩緩融化。

在夜晚真正來臨前，Illya 終於踏出那一步。

一開始是死寂，然後很快就被細微的腳步與槍枝上膛的聲響擊碎，Illya 拉著 Solo 躲避於廢墟的屋簷間，而遠方亮起了燈，那預示著他們的終點。

恍恍惚惚的人影潛伏暗處，雪夾雜著雨，冷得叫人打顫，但 Illya 一直緊緊握著 Solo，他們一路躲藏著，以極為緩慢的速度移動。Solo 可以逃，Illya 清楚的知道這個，但男人乖順的待在他的掌心裡，像是最後的懇求。

不知何時開始蔓延的大火阻礙了他們的去路，這聰明得讓 Illya 想笑，可能是 CIA 的特工衝出來，在 Illya 瞄準前就打掉他的槍，Illya 不得不鬆開左手，Solo 滑出他的掌握，像是退潮的海水般離得越來越遠！

抽出刺刀，Illya 簡潔俐落的解決了礙事的人，他企圖追上 Solo，但總有人或子彈阻礙他前進。

一切變得十分混亂，連焚燒的空氣裡都傳來不安的震動，為數不多的特工與數量不少的子彈形成一面牆，但 Illya 永遠都是這當中最好的那個，他追著 Solo 前進，執拗的像是只想再握住那隻手！

瞄準、扣扳機，Illya 重複相同舉動，恍惚間好像聽見子彈破空而來，旋轉著穿過他的肩膀，但 Illya 沒有放棄，他依舊追著 Solo，Oleg 的聲音在他踏上雪地時響起，蒼老嘶啞的聲音重複申明── Kuryakin，這是你最後一次機會，或者，殺了他。

Illya 看見 Solo，清楚這是自己最後一次機會了，他踉蹌的奔上前，以手上不知哪一國的槍枝射殺了兩名 CIA，Solo 回過頭，他們的視線在雪中交會，Illya 一直向前，他伸出手，這一次他不會收回手了！

Illya 抓住 Solo，男人同樣緊緊拉著他的手，那麼驚惶失措又莫名堅定。「我們一起逃，不是 KGB 或 CIA，就是我跟你，Illya，帶我走，或者跟我走！」

「不。」Illya 顫抖的拒絕，不為什麼，僅僅是恐懼、或者疑慮，更像是怪誕的哀悼。「不！」

並不意外的回答摧毀了 Solo 與他的連結，滑溜的竊賊收回手，可能是從誰手上接過的美國槍枝對準了 Illya，他的心臟明明離槍口那麼近，可 Solo 卻向下射擊，Illya 與他的血一同落在雪地上，冰雪刺進他的膝蓋、傷口，痛得無比清醒。

但 Illya 困難的站了起來，這並不讓 Solo 驚奇，男人向後退開，Illya 不可能追上，但他不會放棄。

「Solo！」

沒有人願意停下，Solo 跟 Illya 都是如此。

散失的鮮血與痛楚終於擊潰 Illya，他單膝跪下，卻還掙扎的抬起手臂，他瞄準了。「Solo！」

Solo 回過頭，這太詭異了，或許是因為 Illya 的聲音接近死亡，或是正在沉寂下去的東西，Illya 看著 Solo 向自己奔來，他不可置信的顫抖著，同時精疲力竭，食指卻還緊緊扣著扳機，Oleg 的聲音一直像幽靈一樣糾纏著 Illya。

惡夢說：殺了他！

Illya 顫抖著扣下扳機。

Solo 用力推開 Illya。

兩把槍、兩顆子彈。狙擊手離開，Illya 仍在原地。

雪更大了，Solo 倒地的聲音聽起來那麼遙遠，空曠又寂寥，Illya 蒼白著臉，他的手還在抖，幾乎無法扶起 Solo。

「你騙我……」他聽起來像是要哭了，這似乎逗樂了 Solo，Illya 能看見一抹即將成形的微笑凝結在 Solo 唇邊，這曾是他最愛的樣子。

Solo 緩緩閉上眼睛，再也無可挽回。Illya 又一次被丟棄在雪中，風雪永無止盡，而他總是孤身一人，但他什麼也感覺不到，或許雪已停了？他不知道。

茫然抱緊再也沒有呼吸的 Solo，Illya 在絕望中困難嘶喊，他曾懷抱希望，又親手打碎，終於失去一切。

直到他的喉嚨再也無法發出任何聲音。

最後，Illya 的眼睛像是熄滅的火或融化的雪逐漸沉寂。

Illya 湊在 Solo 耳邊，距離近似親吻，又如嘶啞顫抖的告別。

「騙子。」

【正文完】


	17. Day 15

任由 Illya 為自己擦藥，Solo 低聲說：「我知道你不是為了那份情報，但如果我告訴你……」

仍帶著藥味的手指輕輕滑過 Solo 臉頰，Illya 的呼吸已接近嘆息。「沒用的。」

按住 Illya 徘徊於自己頰上的手，Solo 居然再也沒有說什麼，只是將笑容印在 Illya 掌心，毫無意義的舉動點燃了 Illya，不可見的電流一路流竄到心臟，Illya 收回手，幾乎錯覺 Solo 在自己掌中捻熄菸頭，而罪魁禍首依舊噙著笑意，有恃無恐的看向他。

「我們走。」

Oleg 指定的邊境小鎮一片荒蕪，除了風雪以外別無他物，可能已放棄遊說 Illya 的 Solo 抬起眼睛打量四周，像是看著故事的結局。「我得承認，Oleg 其實相當幽默，或說十分詩意。」

Illya 異樣的冷靜，明知眼前一切其實是粉飾太平，他的心跳依舊沉著的維持固定頻率，直到 Solo ──永遠都是 Solo ──溫暖的手指滑進他的掌心，那些不可見的電流回來了，同時又因交握的雙手而平息。

「我猜你得帶我穿過這裡。」

「不是什麼容易的事。」KGB、CIA，或許還有其他人，他們帶著各自的盤算與想法，而 Illya 在這當中不值一提。

Solo 明確指出：「我們之間從來沒有容易的事。」

性別、國籍、身份，這一刻，Illya 所能想起的全是阻礙，但那些似乎都比不上 Solo 的手。

「別擔心。」詭異的安慰著 Solo，即使 Illya 自己都不能理解這代表什麼，或許只有他右手的槍能夠說明。

「還是不打算給我一把槍？」

Illya 笑了。「在我身邊，你永遠不需要拿槍。」

Solo 可能也想笑，但男人的聲音聽起來彷彿那天的雨與雪。「想想，你得花多久才能忘記我？」

「我為什麼要忘記你？」Illya 安靜下來，雖然只維持了很短的時間。「美國人總是想著更輕鬆的路。」

「而蘇聯人喜歡自討苦吃。」

握緊 Solo 的手，Illya 才踏出一步就被 CIA 拉住，他好奇的回頭，像是不知道自己還能給出什麼。

「你可以……」

Illya 有些戒備，像是 Solo 會吐出一句詛咒或願望，看著他的表情，美國人想了很久，最後只是笑著搖頭，那些總是不安分的手指與眼神纏上 Illya 的臉，猶如一個親吻的前奏，但他唇上只有越來越冷的雪花緩緩融化。

在夜晚真正來臨前，Illya 終於踏出那一步。

一開始是死寂，然後很快就被細微的腳步與槍枝上膛的聲響擊碎，Illya 拉著 Solo 躲避於廢墟的屋簷間，而遠方亮起了燈，那預示著他們的終點。

恍恍惚惚的人影潛伏暗處，雪夾雜著雨，冷得叫人打顫，但 Illya 一直緊緊握著 Solo，他們一路躲藏著，以極為緩慢的速度移動。Solo 可以逃，Illya 清楚的知道這個，但男人乖順的待在他的掌心裡，像是最後的懇求。

不知何時開始蔓延的大火阻礙了他們的去路，這聰明得讓 Illya 想笑，可能是 CIA 的特工衝出來，在 Illya 瞄準前就打掉他的槍，Illya 不得不鬆開左手，Solo 滑出他的掌握，像是退潮的海水般離得越來越遠！

抽出刺刀，Illya 簡潔俐落的解決了礙事的人，他企圖追上 Solo，但總有人或子彈阻礙他前進。

一切變得十分混亂，連焚燒的空氣裡都傳來不安的震動，為數不多的特工與數量不少的子彈形成一面牆，但 Illya 永遠都是這當中最好的那個，他追著 Solo 前進，執拗的像是只想再握住那隻手！

瞄準、扣扳機，Illya 重複相同舉動，恍惚間好像聽見子彈破空而來，旋轉著穿過他的肩膀，但 Illya 沒有放棄，他依舊追著 Solo，Oleg 的聲音在他踏上雪地時響起，蒼老嘶啞的聲音重複申明── Kuryakin，這是你最後一次機會，或者，殺了他。

Illya 看見 Solo，清楚這是自己最後一次機會了，他踉蹌的奔上前，以手上不知哪一國的槍枝射殺了兩名 CIA，Solo 回過頭，他們的視線在雪中交會，Illya 一直向前，他伸出手，這一次他不會收回手了！

Illya 抓住 Solo，男人同樣緊緊拉著他的手，那麼驚惶失措又莫名堅定。「我們一起逃，不是 KGB 或 CIA，就是我跟你，Illya，帶我走，或者跟我走！」

「不。」Illya 顫抖的拒絕，不為什麼，僅僅是恐懼、或者疑慮，更像是怪誕的哀悼。「不！」

並不意外的回答摧毀了 Solo 與他的連結，滑溜的竊賊收回手，可能是從誰手上接過的美國槍枝對準了 Illya，他的心臟明明離槍口那麼近，可 Solo 卻向下射擊，Illya 與他的血一同落在雪地上，冰雪刺進他的膝蓋、傷口，痛得無比清醒。

但 Illya 困難的站了起來，這並不讓 Solo 驚奇，男人向後退開，Illya 不可能追上，但他不會放棄。

「Solo！」

沒有人願意停下，Solo 跟 Illya 都是如此。

散失的鮮血與痛楚終於擊潰 Illya，他單膝跪下，卻還掙扎的抬起手臂，他瞄準了。「Solo！」

Solo 回過頭，這太詭異了，或許是因為 Illya 的聲音接近死亡，或是正在沉寂下去的東西，Illya 看著 Solo 向自己奔來，他不可置信的顫抖著，同時精疲力竭，食指卻還緊緊扣著扳機，Oleg 的聲音一直像幽靈一樣糾纏著 Illya。

惡夢說：殺了他！

Illya 顫抖著扣下扳機。

Solo 用力推開 Illya。

兩把槍、兩顆子彈。狙擊手離開，Illya 仍在原地。

雪更大了，Solo 倒地的聲音聽起來那麼遙遠，空曠又寂寥，Illya 蒼白著臉，他的手還在抖，幾乎無法扶起 Solo。

「你騙我……」他聽起來像是要哭了，這似乎逗樂了 Solo，Illya 能看見一抹即將成形的微笑凝結在 Solo 唇邊，這曾是他最愛的樣子。

Solo 緩緩閉上眼睛，再也無可挽回。Illya 又一次被丟棄在雪中，風雪永無止盡，而他總是孤身一人，但他什麼也感覺不到，或許雪已停了？他不知道。

茫然抱緊再也沒有呼吸的 Solo，Illya 在絕望中困難嘶喊，他曾懷抱希望，又親手打碎，終於失去一切。

直到他的喉嚨再也無法發出任何聲音。

最後，Illya 的眼睛像是熄滅的火或融化的雪逐漸沉寂。

Illya 湊在 Solo 耳邊，距離近似親吻，又如嘶啞顫抖的告別。

「騙子。」

【全文完】


	18. 番外：Tomorrow never came

Illya 看見 Solo，清楚這是自己最後一次機會了，他踉蹌的奔上前，以手上不知哪一國的槍枝射殺了兩名 CIA，Solo 回過頭，他們的視線在雪中交會，Illya 一直向前，他伸出手，這一次他不會收回手了！

Illya 抓住 Solo，男人同樣緊緊拉著他的手，那麼驚惶失措又莫名堅定。「我們一起逃，不是 KGB 或 CIA，就是我跟你，Illya，帶我走，或者跟我走！」

「不。」Illya 顫抖的拒絕，不為什麼，僅僅是恐懼、或者疑慮，更像是怪誕的哀悼。「不！」

並不意外的回答摧毀了 Solo 與他的連結，滑溜的竊賊收回手，可能是從誰手上接過的美國槍枝對準了 Illya，他的心臟明明離槍口那麼近，可 Solo 卻向下射擊，Illya 與他的血一同落在雪地上，冰雪刺進他的膝蓋、傷口，痛得無比清醒。

但 Illya 困難的站了起來，這並不讓 Solo 驚奇，男人向後退開，Illya 不可能追上，但他不會放棄。

「Solo！」

沒有人願意停下，Solo 跟 Illya 都是如此。

散失的鮮血與痛楚終於擊潰 Illya，他單膝跪下，卻還掙扎的抬起手臂，他瞄準了。「Solo！」

Solo 回過頭，這太詭異了，或許是因為 Illya 的聲音接近死亡，或是正在沉寂下去的東西，Illya 看著 Solo 向自己奔來，他不可置信的顫抖著，同時精疲力竭，食指卻還緊緊扣著扳機，Oleg 的聲音一直像幽靈一樣糾纏著 Illya。

惡夢說：殺了他！

Illya 顫抖著扣下扳機。

Solo 用力推開 Illya。

兩把槍、兩顆子彈。狙擊手離開，Illya 仍在原地。

雪更大了，Solo 倒地的聲音聽起來那麼遙遠，空曠又寂寥，Illya 蒼白著臉，他的手還在抖，幾乎無法扶起 Solo。

「你騙我……」他聽起來像是要哭了，這似乎逗樂了 Solo，Illya 能看見一抹即將成形的微笑凝結在 Solo 唇邊，這曾是他最愛的樣子。

Solo 緩緩閉上眼睛，再也無可挽回。Illya 又一次被丟棄在雪中，風雪永無止盡，而他總是孤身一人，但他什麼也感覺不到，或許雪已停了？他不知道。

茫然抱緊再也沒有呼吸的 Solo，Illya 在絕望中困難嘶喊，他曾懷抱希望，又親手打碎，終於失去一切。

直到他的喉嚨再也無法發出任何聲音。

最後，Illya 的眼睛像是熄滅的火或融化的雪逐漸沉寂。

Illya 湊在 Solo 耳邊，距離近似親吻，又如嘶啞顫抖的告別。

「騙子。」

──

Illya 看見 Solo。

這可能就是最後一次機會了，Illya 踉蹌的奔上前，他依舊拿著不知哪一國的槍枝射殺了兩名 CIA，Solo 回過頭，兩人的視線在雪中交會，Illya 不斷向前，他伸出手，這一次他不會收回手！

Illya 終於抓到 Solo，男人反手拉住他，交握的掌心溫暖到幾乎讓 Illya 崩潰，他咬住下唇，聽見 Solo 的聲音那麼驚惶失措。「我們一起逃，不是 KGB 或 CIA，就是我跟你，Illya，帶我走，或者跟我走！」

這怎麼可能！Illya 應該拒絕……可他劇烈的顫抖，因為恐懼、疑慮，更是怪誕的哀悼。「不……」

並不意外的回答摧毀了 Solo 與他的連結，滑溜的竊賊收回手，可能是從誰手上接過的美國槍枝對準了 Illya，他的心臟離槍口那麼近，可 Solo 向下射擊，Illya 與他的血再次落在雪地上，冰雪刺進他的膝蓋、傷口，痛得無比清醒。

Illya 站了起來，Solo 向後退開，Illya 知道自己能追上，他不會放棄。

「Solo！」

他們都不會停下。

散失的鮮血與痛楚再一次擊潰 Illya，他不得不單膝跪入雪中，他顫抖的抬起手臂，瞄準。「Solo！」

Solo 回過頭，這依然如此詭異，Illya 不知道是不是因為自己的聲音已經帶著太過明顯的啜泣，他假裝沒有發現滑落臉頰的淚水，他看著 Solo 向自己奔來，他想放下槍，但他沒有，並不堅定的食指扣著扳機，Oleg 的聲音不再糾纏，他只記得 Solo 死時的重量。

惡夢說：有一顆子彈殺了 Solo。

Illya 顫抖著扣下扳機。

Solo 用力推開 Illya。

狙擊手與 Illya 仍在原地。

雪更大了，Solo 倒地的聲音聽起來還是很遙遠，且比上一次更空洞，Illya 的手還在抖，幾乎無法扶起 Solo，但這隻手曾經瞄準了，毫無誤差。

Illya 又看見那抹未成形的微笑，他甚至聽見了想像中逐漸緩慢的心跳，就在他的胸口、他的心臟。

抱緊再也沒有呼吸的 Solo，Illya 在明白中低聲哭泣，他曾希望不是如此。

「是我……」

──

Illya 看見 Solo。

這會不會就是最後一次機會？Illya 踉蹌的奔上前，他依舊拿著不知哪一國的槍枝射殺了兩名 CIA，他希望 Solo 不要回頭，可兩人的視線依舊在雪中交會，Illya 無法停止向前，他伸出手，卻怕 Solo 抓住他！

Illya 試著錯失 Solo 的手，但男人拉住他，溫暖了他仍帶著死亡溫度的手心，他茫然地聽著 Solo 的聲音，無法分辨真實與虛假。

「我們一起逃，不是 KGB 或 CIA，就是我跟你，Illya，帶我走，或者跟我走！」

Illya 死命咬著下唇，深恐自己將毫無骨氣的在這一刻痛哭失聲，他的沉默摧毀了 Solo 與他的連結，滑溜的竊賊收回手，可能是從誰手上接過的美國槍枝對準了 Illya，他的心臟離槍口那麼近，可 Solo 向下射擊，Illya 與他的血再次落在雪地上，冰雪刺進他的膝蓋、傷口，卻已經不痛了。

Illya 站起身，Solo 向後退開，Illya 知道自己能追上。

「Solo！」

他不願停下！

散失的鮮血與痛楚依舊擊潰了 Illya，他單膝跪入雪中，顫抖的抬起手臂，居然像是祈禱。「Solo ……」

Solo 回過頭，這依然非常詭異，因為 Solo 根本不可能聽見他的聲音，無視滑落臉頰的淚水，Illya 愣愣看著 Solo 向自己奔來，這毫無道理，Illya 幾乎想笑，他沒有放下槍，但扳機上空無一物。

惡夢說：這樣就好。

Illya 放下槍。

Solo 推開 Illya。

狙擊手離開，Illya 仍在原地。

雪花與淚水模糊了 Illya 的視線，Solo 倒在他面前，像是砸進他的心臟，Illya 什麼也感覺不到，他只是看著，然後胡亂從雪中拾起他最愛的微笑。

不再呼吸的 Solo 靠著他，那麼柔軟、那麼乖巧，同時冰涼而死寂。

Illya 茫然鬆手，微弱的希望跌碎一地，沒有發出任何聲音。

「為什麼……」

──

Illya 看見 Solo。

也許這是最後一次機會！Illya 不顧一切的向前奔跑，以手中不知哪一國的槍枝射殺眼前的每一個活人，他試著跑得更快，並希望 Solo 不要回頭，可兩人的視線依舊在雪中交會，Illya 停住腳步，他克制著不肯伸出手！

但 Solo 那麼專注地看他，Illya 因為這樣而感到溫暖，他不自覺的跨出一步，直到 Solo 握住他，才恍如夢醒。

「我們一起逃，不是 KGB 或 CIA，就是我跟你，Illya，帶我走，或者跟我走！」

Illya 想要改變，即使他不知道該怎麼做……猛然扯住 Solo，他想拉著這個男人拚命向前跑，跑到任何地方，可能是遲疑摧毀了這一刻，CIA 或是其他人從四周包圍他們，Illya 的槍裡已經沒有子彈。

有人喊著 Solo 的名字。美國槍枝對準了 Illya，而蘇聯的永遠更快更好。

Solo 中了一槍，竊賊跪在地上，Illya 扔掉手上沒用的槍，他拉起 Solo，跌跌撞撞的和美國人踩著雪花向前跑，子彈擦過 Illya 的耳朵、肩膀與大腿，火辣辣的疼痛不斷蔓延，但 Solo 還握著他的手！

這一次是 Illya 回過了頭。

夢說，就是這樣。

Solo 撞倒他，兩人狼狽倒落雪地。

Illya 緊緊抱住 Solo，他的手、他的心臟，在這一刻浸入血中。

染著鮮血的手指拂過他愛的那綹髮，一路下滑到再也無法吐出甜言蜜語的唇，Illya 發現自己甚至沒有得到那抹笑。

「再一次……」

──

Illya 看見 Solo。

他不知道這是不是最後一次？腳步踉蹌的奔上前，Illya 機械地舉起德國槍──這次他知道了──殺死兩名 CIA，他希望 Solo 不要回頭，可兩人的視線依舊在雪中交會，Illya 停止向前，他試著等待，又因為 Solo 的眼神而握住那隻手，他暗自唾棄這虛弱的動搖，同時愉悅到心痛。

「我們一起逃，不是 KGB 或 CIA，就是我跟你，Illya，帶我走，或者跟我走！」

不是 KGB、也不是 CIA。只是 Illya 和 Solo。

沒有遲疑，Illya 帶 Solo 向著他們來的方向跑，避開大火、躲過子彈，他知道哪裡有車，只要離開這裡……

Oleg 的身影劃過 Illya 眼角，他猛然停住腳步，Solo 拉著他，Illya 又開始奔跑，並小心翼翼的將 Solo 擋在自己身邊。

也許就是這一次！

車子就在眼前，Illya 知道這輛車，幾乎要微笑的他轉身用最後一顆子彈殺了某個追逐而來的 KGB，Solo 越過他奔向越野車，卻詭異的放慢腳步。

「Illya！」

火光在雪中炸開，Illya 被撲倒在雪地上，懷中的 Solo 帶著滾燙的潮濕，世界嗡嗡作響，Solo 最後的喊叫在他耳朵裡大聲迴盪，一遍又一遍，而抱著熟悉屍體的他已經不會哭泣。

「不是這樣。」

──

Illya 看見 Solo。

他希望這是最後一次。

奔上前，Illya 拿著德國槍射殺兩名 CIA，Solo 回過頭，兩人的視線在雪中交會，Illya 不斷向前，他義無反顧的伸出手，最後一次！

Illya 抓到 Solo，男人緊緊握住他，交握的掌心那麼溫暖，他靜靜聽著 Solo 的聲音，最後一次。

「我們一起逃，不是 KGB 或 CIA，就是我跟你，Illya，帶我走，或者跟我走！」

Illya 說：「不。」

可能並不意外的回答摧毀了 Solo 與他的連結，滑溜的竊賊收回手，從誰手上接過的美國槍枝對準了 Illya，他的心臟明明就離槍口那麼近，但他看著 Solo 向下射擊，Illya 與他的血又一次落在雪地上，冰雪刺進膝蓋、傷口，他不痛，竟有些迷迷糊糊的快樂。

Illya 站起來，Solo 向後退開，一步、兩步，Illya 當然知道自己能追上。

「Solo ……」他喊，不帶著什麼情感。「Solo。」

他喊了一次又一次，每一句都像是結局。

誰也不會停下，Illya 知道這個。

散失的鮮血與痛楚並沒有擊潰 Illya，他單膝跪入雪地，位置與那天一模一樣。抬起手臂，Illya 沒有費心瞄準。「Solo！」

Solo 回過頭，這依然如此詭異，可 Illya 不得不享受，他看著 Solo 向自己奔來，每一步都是為了他！

Illya 可以放下槍，又一次，但他不會，食指虛扣扳機，Oleg 的聲音在毫無餘裕中自然幻滅，他死命盯著黑髮男人，只為了看清楚那雙眼睛，這麼多次了，Illya 總是錯過那個。

目光再次交纏，知道一切的人低聲自語：「這樣就好。」

沒有扣下扳機，Illya 丟開槍，在 Solo 靠近自己的瞬間奮力撲上前，毫不猶豫、計算精準的將 Solo 推向安全的位置。

並未改變的子彈穿透身體，然後他輕輕鬆鬆的摔進雪裡。

雪更大了，Illya 靜靜仰望夜空，不斷落下的雪花很快就被 Solo 的臉遮擋，他聽不見 Solo 說什麼，或許男人什麼也沒說，世界又安靜下來了。

無可自拔的伸出手，Illya 以最後的力氣緊緊抱住生命中唯一一個、那麼糟糕又那麼溫暖的美國男人，他抱得太緊，清楚知道這樣會痛，但他沒有必要鬆手。

如果可以，Illya 還要抱得更緊，彷彿要將這個可惡的男人揉碎在自己胸口。

這一刻，誰也看不見 Illya 莫名勾起的嘴角，居然既得意又痛快──如果 Gaby 在，黑手女孩會說這有些 Solo 的影子。

無論如何，Illya 什麼都掩藏不了，也不在乎 Solo 的狀況，他確實笑了，接近報復，以及一點點不被承認的欣慰，或者什麼也不是，只是解脫。

Illya 可能太愛 Solo，又太恨他了！所以這樣就好。

他甚至不想留下隻字片語，卻脆弱到捨不得鬆開手…… Illya 以最後所剩的一切維繫這個擁抱，直到此生的最後一秒、最後一聲心跳。

Illya ‧ Kuryakin 的明天永不再來，這樣最好。


End file.
